Les mémoires de John H Watson
by Lilou0803
Summary: Récemment, le petit fils du Dr Watson a retrouvé de nouveaux écrits de son grand-père, apportant un nouveau regard sur la personnalité de Sherlock Holmes. Avec son autorisation, nous les publions ici en exclusivité mondiale.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Prologue**

*****  
**

Mon nom est John Watson. Je suis certain que cela va éveiller des échos dans la mémoire de beaucoup d'entre vous. Je suis en effet le petit-fils du célèbre chroniqueur et ami du plus extraordinaire détective que la terre ait porté, Mr Sherlock Holmes.

Il y a longtemps déjà que je souhaitais mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires laissées par mon grand-père. Plusieurs malles n'avaient en effet jamais été explorées à fond, jugées sans intérêt par mon père, car ne contenant apparemment que pièces de vêtements ou bibelots sans importance. Enfant, je m'émerveillais aux récits des aventures racontées par mon aïeul, je conserve même le vague souvenir d'une journée dans le Sussex où je l'avais accompagné lors d'une visite à son vieil ami. J'étais tout jeune à cette époque, et plus intéressé par le miel produit dans les ruches du propriétaire des lieux que par l'homme lui-même. Lorsque j'eus l'âge de réaliser l'importance d'une telle rencontre, il était trop tard.

Je suis le descendant du deuxième mariage de mon grand-père. Mary Morstan-Watson, avec qui ses lecteurs sont plus familiarisés, étant décédée en couches en 1893. Il fut longtemps inconsolable et ce n'est que dix ans plus tard qu'il se décida à convoler une seconde fois. De cette union naquit mon père, mais les années de bonheur furent courtes et ma grand-mère mourut elle aussi prématurément.

Mon grand père faisait alors de fréquents séjours chez son ami qui s'était retiré dans le Sussex pour y vivre, disait-il, une retraite paisible au soleil en se consacrant à l'élevage des abeilles, après toutes ces années d'aventures dans les brumes londoniennes. Il en profita pour compléter le compte rendu de nombreuses aventures, dont certaines n'ont encore jamais été publiées.

Ce n'était en fait qu'une demi-retraite, Holmes faisant de fréquents et mystérieux séjours à Londres et à l'étranger, où il était souvent appelé pour résoudre des affaires particulièrement délicates. Je pense même que pendant ses années-là, qui précédèrent la première guerre mondiale, il travailla beaucoup en collaboration avec son frère Mycroft, pour les services secrets, et que même mon grand-père n'eut aucun accès aux missions confidentielles qu'il accomplit alors.

C'est au début des années trente, peu après son décès que mes parents décidèrent d'aller s'installer aux Etats-Unis dont ma mère était originaire, à la suite de quoi, nous n'eûmes, ni nous ni le monde, plus aucune nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes.

Je suis maintenant à mon tour devenu un vieil homme, et je suis revenu m'installer, pour finir mes jours, en Angleterre où ma famille possède toujours la maison que mon grand-père acheta sur ses vieux jours, non loin de celle de son ami, et où je garde mes meilleurs souvenirs de vacances. J'ai toujours préféré la vieille Albion au Nouveau Monde, en dépit du fait que j'ai vécu là-bas la plus grande partie de ma vie, et je suis heureux d'être enfin de retour sur la terre de mes ancêtres.

Je passe une grande partie de mes journées dans le grenier où j'ai commencé le travail que je m'étais fixé. Il y a quelques jours, au fond d'une malle contenant un invraisemblable bric-à-brac d'objets hétéroclites, j'ai découvert une série de carnets portant l'écriture de mon grand père. Ce ne sont pas des carnets de notes comme tous ceux qui ont servi de base aux récits des enquêtes qu'il mena avec Sherlock Holmes, mais plutôt une sorte de journal, des notes jetées ça et là, sans ordre ni méthode, au hasard, semble t-il de certains événements marquants, et pour la plupart ne comportant aucune date, ce qui en rend la lecture peu aisée. Ces carnets jettent une lumière nouvelle sur certains aspects de la personnalité du détective et de son ami et des relations qu'ils entretenaient.

Si ces documents ont été dissimulés aux regards avec tant de soin, c'est sans nul doute que leur auteur ne tenait pas à ce que leur contenu soit publié à son époque. Mais comme une telle chose n'est explicitement spécifiée à aucun moment et que tous les protagonistes ont disparu depuis longtemps, je me sens presque dans l'obligation d'en rendre publics certains passages, ne serait-ce que pour faire taire certaines rumeurs qui ont circulé sur les relations liant les deux hommes, et qui, aux dire de mon père, attristaient beaucoup mon grand père. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il aurait pu alors facilement les faire taire, mais qu'il s'est tu par respect pour son ami, qui ne tenait pas à ce que sa vie personnelle soit exposée au grand jour, et étant en outre beaucoup plus détaché que lui de ce genre de choses, se moquait royalement de ce qui pouvait se murmurer dans son dos.

Certains passages inachevés me laissent supposer que je n'ai pas mis la main sur tous les carnets, et qu'il en existe d'autres que je n'ai pas encore découverts. C'est donc dans une version brute et sans aucune classification chronologique que je vais commencer à vous en livrer des extraits. J'espère un jour, si la vie m'en laisse le loisir, pouvoir publier tout cela dans un ordre plus logique.

J.W.

**TBC**

**

* * *

****_Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est_****_._**

**_

* * *

  
_**


	2. La lettre oubliée

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

**La lettre oubliée**

*****  
**

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)*

Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai jamais révélées au public, concernant la personnalité de mon ami Sherlock Holmes. Cela n'aurait été d'aucun intérêt pour l'éclairage de ses enquêtes, et je sais qu'il détesterait que certaines facettes de sa vie personnelle soient étalées au grand jour. Et ceci d'autant plus que je n'ai moi-même aucune envie qu'il découvre que je le connais sûrement mieux qu'il ne s'en doute, et comment j'y suis arrivé.

Il m'affirma, il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'avoir jamais aimé. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de garder depuis des années le portrait d'une certaine dame sur sa cheminée. Pour, dit-il à qui veut bien l'entendre, se souvenir qu'il n'est pas infaillible, la dame en question ayant réussi à le berner en au moins deux occasions au cours de la même affaire*. Je peux affirmer, moi qui partage depuis si longtemps son appartement et ses journées, que ce n'est absolument pas l'unique raison, et que la dame en question fut très loin de le laisser aussi indifférent qu'il voulut bien le laisser paraître.

Mais c'est totalement par hasard que j'eus la confirmation du grand cœur qui battait sous l'armure dont il l'avait recouvert afin de pouvoir devenir la "machine à raisonner" qu'il avait décidé d'être, le jour où il avait choisi d'exploiter ses dons naturels pour en faire une profession.

Un après-midi, peu après être revenu partager avec lui l'appartement de Baker Street après sa miraculeuse réapparition, je me retrouvais seul dans le salon qui avait vu naître tant d'aventures inoubliables. Je me remettais mal d'une mauvaise grippe et de sombres pensées tournaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse les en chasser. La perte récente de ma très chère Mary et de notre enfant était encore une plaie à vif dans mon cœur.

Je décidai de chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque afin de me changer les idées. Celui que j'attrapai échappa à mes mains, laissant échapper, en tombant au sol, une feuille de papier sur laquelle je reconnus l'écriture de mon ami. Je m'apprêtais à la replacer dans le volume d'où elle s'était envolée, lorsque les premiers mots accrochèrent mon regard : "Mon cher Watson". J'avoue que la curiosité l'emporta. Après tout cette lettre m'était manifestement destinée, alors pourquoi de pas la lire? Ce que j'y découvris devait à jamais changer mon regard sur Sherlock Holmes. Lorsque j'eus fini ma lecture, mes yeux étaient voilés par des larmes que j'avais de la peine à contenir. Je n'ai jamais remis la lettre à sa place. Mon ami devait d'ailleurs ignorer sa présence dans ce livre, sinon il ne l'aurait pas laissé à portée de mes mains. Au contraire, je l'ai soigneusement conservée, et elle fait aujourd'hui partie de mes biens les plus précieux.

En voici la transcription fidèle :

_"Mon cher Watson,_

_Je ne sais trop comment exprimer ce que je ressens. Et puis, après tout, qu'importe, puisque cette lettre, comme toutes les autres, toutes celles que je vous ai écrites depuis notre séparation, près de ces maudites Chutes, finira à la corbeille. Je ne puis me permettre de vous donner un signe de vie, vous êtes trop transparent, Watson, trop pur, et nos ennemis auraient tôt fait de comprendre que je ne suis pas mort à Reichenbach._

_Vous ne sauriez imaginer à quel point vous me manquez mon ami, à quel point je me sens coupable et honteux de ce mensonge. Du mal que je vous ai fait, et que je vous fais encore. Pourrais-je vous dire un jour combien le silence que je me forçai à garder ce jour-là me déchira le cœur. Vous étiez à portée de voix et je pouvais sentir votre détresse à travers vos appels. Vous avouerais-je que j'en ai pleuré, oui, moi! Que je me suis maudit, que j'ai failli céder et vous répondre, malgré le danger. Il a fallu que je fasse appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Moriarty était mort, mais Moran rodait et je ne pouvais pas prendre le moindre risque. Pour moi, certes, mais aussi et surtout pour vous, Watson, et pour votre famille. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à s'en prendre à vous pour m'atteindre, et cela aurait marché. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre me sachant cause de votre mort et du malheur de vos proches._

_Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne me marierai jamais, pourquoi je refuse tout attachement, vous qui aimez tant vous moquer de mon insensibilité!_

_Mon cœur saigne, Watson. Je ne suis pas insensible, j'ai seulement verrouillé toutes les portes qui pourraient laisser échapper mes émotions. Je dois offrir une surface lisse sur laquelle mes ennemis ne peuvent avoir aucune prise. J'ai voué ma vie à mon métier et rien ne doit venir polluer ma raison. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il m'en a coûté parfois, et ce qu'il m'en coûte encore en ce moment même._

_Mycroft et Madame Hudson me donnent régulièrement de vos nouvelles, et j'étais heureux de savoir Mary auprès de vous pour vous aider à surmonter votre douleur. Je me suis réjoui pour vous lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre le deuil terrible qui vous frappe et je me maudis une fois encore de ne pas être auprès de vous dans cette épreuve. Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'horreur que cela doit être, d'autant plus pour un médecin, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver ceux que l'on aime le plus au monde. S'il existe un paradis, je suis sûr que vous les y retrouverez un jour. _

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été jaloux, oui jaloux, lorsque vous êtes tombé amoureux d'elle. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, Watson, ce que j'éprouve pour vous n'est que de l'amitié, mais parfois, une amitié peut être si forte et si profonde qu'elle s'apparente alors à l'amour, et c'est de cette amitié là que je vous aime mon ami. Et j'avais peur que l'attachement que vous éprouviez pour elle ne détruise cette chose qui m'est plus précieuse que tout au monde. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'en a rien été et je souffre avec vous de son absence._

_Vous savez, mon ami, que je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les mots lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer des sentiments, et je voudrais tant pouvoir vous dire toute mon affection et toute la peine que j'éprouve pour vous à cet instant! Et pourtant, cette lettre qui me brûle les doigts tant la tentation est forte d'aller la poster finira comme ses semblables au sein des flammes de la cheminée auprès de laquelle je vous écris._

_J'ai demandé à Madame Hudson de passer vous voir souvent et de prendre soin de vous, c'est hélas pour le moment la seule chose que je puisse faire pour le meilleur des amis, le meilleur des hommes que je connaisse. J'aimerais que mes pensées puissent traverser l'espace pour vous apporter le réconfort que je voudrais vous donner._

_Le bout du tunnel est proche et l'étau se resserre sur Moran. J'espère vous revoir bientôt et cet espoir me donne le courage de continuer la lutte, mais je n'en dois être que plus prudent et c'est pourquoi je ne puis me précipiter auprès de vous, ainsi que mon cœur me le commande afin de vous offrir mon amitié sincère et sans faille, face à la perte irréparable des êtres qui vous furent le plus chers sur cette terre. _

_Je ne sais... "_

La lettre se terminait sur cette phrase inachevée. Je supposais qu'il avait été interrompu pendant sa rédaction, et l'avait glissée au hasard entre les pages du premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main pour la dissimuler, là où il l'avait ensuite oubliée.

J'avais parfois fugacement entrevu l'homme qu'il cachait sous son masque, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être à ce point attaché à notre amitié. Mon cœur en fut touché à un point que je ne saurais décrire.

Bien entendu, jamais il ne sut et j'espère ne saura jamais que cette lettre égarée est un jour tombée entre mes mains, mais je n'ai jamais pu, depuis, le regarder de la même façon. Je m'étais souvent senti blessé par ses réflexions sur ma lenteur d'esprit, ma naïveté ou le "satané romantisme" dont je parsemais par trop, à son goût, le récit de nos aventures. Je savais maintenant ce que cachaient ces petites piques, et cessai de m'en offusquer, à son grand étonnement. Je crois d'ailleurs, que ce fut la seule fois où je parvins à étonner Holmes.

-------------

*Note de l'éditeur : d'après certaines indications, ce récit, qui semble avoir été rédigé vers 1897, parait se rapporter à une période se situant fin 1894 ou début 1895, peu après le retour de Sherlock Holmes à Londres, après ce qu'on a coutume d'appeler « le grand hiatus » (1891-1894)

*Voir « un scandale en Bohême »

**TBC**

* * *

**_Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est_**

**_

* * *

  
_**


	3. Révélations

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Révélations**

*****  
**

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)*

Holmes est fondamentalement un être solitaire et renfermé, sa vie est si parfaitement compartimentée que l'on peut vivre en permanence à ses côtés, comme je le fais depuis déjà cinq années maintenant, tout en manquant beaucoup de choses.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises, la vie sociale de Sherlock Holmes se réduit à son plus strict minimum. Il n'aime pas sortir, n'apprécie que très modérément la compagnie de ses semblables, et bien qu'il entretienne des relations, par ailleurs essentiellement professionnelles, dans des milieux allant des bas quartiers de Whitechapel aux plus hautes sphères (vraiment les plus hautes) de la société, je peux sans forfanterie, me vanter d'être certainement la personne qui le connaît le mieux au monde.

Par "vie sociale", je n'entends bien évidemment pas la fréquentation des milieux interlopes où il pratique régulièrement les différents arts de combat dans les lesquels il excelle. J'ai déjà signalé par ailleurs sa connaissance approfondie de la boxe et du baritsu, cet art martial japonais peu connu. Il est en outre un redoutable escrimeur, doublé d'un non moins redoutable tireur, avec une regrettable tendance à s'entraîner à ce dernier exercice sur les murs de sa chambre, au grand désespoir de cette chère Madame Hudson, si indulgente par ailleurs pour les nombreux travers du pire des locataires de Londres. Malgré sa misogynie avouée, il maîtrise en effet à la perfection l'art de séduire les femmes, qui lui pardonnent bien volontiers ses excentricités.

Et ce n'est pas là le seul paradoxe de cet homme, dont on pourrait passer une vie entière à essayer de comprendre la complexité. En plusieurs années de pratique, moi qui suis pourtant son ami le plus proche, je dois encore avouer ne pas arriver à le comprendre, la moitié du temps.

Les seules distractions qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux, et pour lesquelles il accepte volontiers de sortir en société, sont le théâtre (dans lequel il a excellé en amateur pendant ses études... et qui doit être pour beaucoup dans son art consommé du déguisement), et surtout toutes celles qui sont liées à la véritable passion qu'il voue à la musique. En dehors de cela, j'ai toujours de la peine à le tirer de chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour quelques dîners à l'extérieur.

Je fus donc, très récemment, particulièrement étonné de réussir à le convaincre aussi facilement de m'accompagner à la traditionnelle soirée du 31 décembre du "Grand Hôtel". Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une enquête particulièrement délicate, il avait recommencé à broyer du noir, enfermé dans sa chambre enfumée, et lorgnant de plus en plus fréquemment vers l'endroit où je l'avais contraint à remiser la boîte dans laquelle il conservait les maudits flacons que je n'avais pas encore réussi à lui faire détruire définitivement. J'estimais qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se change les idées. Par bonheur, il consentit à écouter mes arguments et j'eus moins de mal que ne le craignais à le décider. Et même si je savais que, détestant les fêtes préétablies qu'il considérait comme particulièrement débilitantes et hypocrites, il n'avait consenti à venir que par amitié pour moi, je me réjouissais de cette petite victoire.

Lorsqu'il le décidait, Holmes était capable de se métamorphoser radicalement, et ce soir-là, il avait décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.  
J'avais déjà eu le privilège de l'observer plus d'une fois en de semblables circonstances. La première fois, j'en avais été tellement sidéré, que j'avais eu du mal à reconnaître mon colocataire bohème et fantasque, dans le parfait "homme du monde"*, à l'élégance raffinée et distinguée, gentleman jusqu'au bout de ses bottines vernies que j'avais découvert à cette occasion.  
Dans l'exercice de ce qu'il appelait ses "obligations mondaines", il savait se montrer charmant et charmeur, brillant, insouciant et capable de déployer une redoutable capacité de séduction à laquelle nul ne semblait pouvoir résister.

Nous venions de terminer notre dîner, lorsqu'une jeune femme s'approcha de notre table. Miss Annabel Rolland était une des plus talentueuses et séduisantes actrices en vogue de "la saison", encensée par la critique et le tout-Londres, auréolée d'un parfum de scandale et en permanence entourée d'une nuée d'admirateurs éperdus. Etincelante dans une robe de satin vert pâle rebrodée de pierreries, elle nous gratifia d'un sourire radieux, avant de s'adresser à mon ami.

— Sherlock! L'ours est donc sorti de sa tanière! A qui devons-nous ce miracle?

Nous nous étions levés pour l'accueillir, et je fixais Holmes d'un air passablement ahuri, pendant que, parfaitement à l'aise, il faisait les présentations. Miss Rolland me regardait en souriant :

— Vous avez l'air surpris, docteur. Vous savez, nous sommes de vieux amis, Sherlock et moi. Je suis la sœur d'un de ses anciens condisciples d'université, et il y a très longtemps que nous nous connaissons.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. L'orchestre s'était mis à jouer, et elle posa sa main sur son bras :

— Oh! Une valse... M'inviterez-vous à danser, en souvenir du passé?

Holmes s'inclina avec un sourire, et je reçus mon deuxième choc de la soirée : non seulement il dansait, mais, ainsi que tout ce qu'il entreprend, il le faisait à la perfection. Je me rassis et avalai ma coupe de champagne d'un seul trait.  
La réception se poursuivit fort agréablement. Nous fumes rejoints par des amis de la jeune femme, et le champagne aidant, l'année se termina dans la meilleure des ambiances possibles.

Dans le fiacre qui nous ramenait chez nous, Holmes, contre toute habitude, fredonnait un air de danse léger.

— Seriez-vous ivre?

— Pas plus que vous, mon ami. Je pensais que vous aviez apprécié la soirée. Après tout, c'était votre idée!

— Mais je l'ai appréciée, Holmes. J'ai seulement été disons... surpris. Je ne savais pas que vous dansiez. Et cette Miss Rolland... vous aviez vraiment l'air de très bien vous connaître. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'en plus de sa réputation, méritée, d'actrice, elle a aussi celle d'être une des... hum... demi-mondaines les plus prisées de notre époque. Des princes se sont battus pour elle.

— Je ne l'ignore pas, mon cher, je ne l'ignore pas... et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut vous choquer là-dedans... Allons, Watson, cessez de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Vous n'allez tout de même pas prétendre qu'un séducteur tel que vous n'a jamais fréquenté des jeunes personnes dans le genre d'Annabel!

— Annabel? Vous... vous l'appelez par son prénom?

- Et pourquoi non? Elle vous l'a dit elle-même, nous somme de vieilles connaissances. Je l'ai connue bien avant qu'elle ne devienne une actrice célèbre.

— Et peut-on savoir à quel point? Vous m'avez tellement souvent professé votre mauvaise opinion des femmes...

Holmes se mit à rire.

— Watson! Mon ami! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, je suis un homme... tout ce qu'il y a de plus normalement constitué, et... comment pourrais-je formuler cela... fonctionnel! Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une piètre opinion des femmes que je ne...

— Inutile de donner des précisions, j'ai parfaitement compris!

— Serait-ce une scène de jalousie? Cela vous surprend-il tellement de ma part? Ces dames sont parfaites pour quelqu'un comme moi. Elles remplissent leur rôle à la perfection, et ne demandent rien d'autre en échange qu'une légère compensation financière. Cela me convient à merveille et m'évite tout risque d'attachement qui pourrait nuire à ma profession...  
Et ne faites pas cette tête de grâce! Vous ai-je jamais fait remarquer les heures indues auxquelles vous rentrez parfois, la nuit?  
... Mais si vous êtres vraiment jaloux, eh bien... En homme de science que je suis, je n'ai rien contre de nouvelles expériences, et je suis prêt à explorer, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi... d'autres voies...

—Holmes!!!

Il éclata de rire devant mon air scandalisé.

— Si seulement vous pouviez voir votre tête, Watson... et acquérir un peu de sens de l'humour! Rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de piétiner les plates-bandes des donzelles qui soupirent sur votre passage!  
Mais pour l'amour du ciel, ne soyez pas aussi naïf... Que croyez-vous que pensent certaines personnes de deux jeunes hommes, célibataires, qui partagent le même appartement depuis des années?  
Préparez-vous à faire un jour face aux rumeurs, mon ami. En ce qui me concerne, ce genre de chose ne m'atteint pas, mais je connais votre sensibilité... Et je crains fort que même l'avenir ne nous rende pas justice sur ce point-là... l'être humain est tellement bête et malveillant par nature!

Je restais songeur. Avais-je raison d'insister sur le côté uniquement professionnel, en relatant nos aventures? Mais je savais que Holmes aurait refusé toute allusion à sa vie privée... Il était trop tard de toute façon pour changer les choses. Il avait raison, encore une fois. Et je commençais à comprendre son aversion pour la société "bien pensante" pétrie d'hypocrisie qui nous entourait. Mais contrairement à lui, j'ai confiance dans l'avenir et j'espère que les générations futures finiront par juger les choses à leur juste mesure.*

* * *

*Note de l'éditeur : La cohabitation entre les deux hommes ayant commencée en 1881, d'après les indications de ce récit, j'en situe l'action en décembre 1886. L'année suivante, le docteur Watson devait rencontrer Mary Morstan, et en 1888, Sherlock Holmes allait faire la connaissance d'Irène Adler (bien que rien dans les œuvres "officielles" de Conan Doyle ne laisse entendre qu'il ait pu éprouver autre chose que de l'admiration pour elle, certains comportements pourraient laisser supposer un certain "coup de cœur" de sa part, même si [mais pourra t-on jamais vraiment savoir, avec lui] rien ne se concrétisa...)  
note complémentaire de l'auteur : et puis... let's dream!^^, ceci est une fic...

* En français dans le texte.

* Sur ce point-là également, au vu des rumeurs qui continuent à courir sur les relations entretenues par les deux hommes, l'avenir devait donner, une fois de plus, raison à Sherlock Holmes.

**TBC**

* * *

**_Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est._**


	4. L'origine du mal 1

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**L'origine du mal**

Première partie

*******

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)*

Je n'avais pas vu Holmes depuis plusieurs semaines. Je le savais très occupé et préoccupé par une de ces affaires qui requerraient toute son énergie. Si j'avais alors pu savoir dans quoi elle allait tous nous mener, j'aurais été plus attentif. Mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir malgré tout la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur nous quelques mois plus tard?

A cette époque, nos relations s'étaient considérablement espacées. J'étais absorbé par ma vie conjugale et par la reprise de mes activités médicales, et je ne suivais plus guère sa carrière qu'au travers de la presse, qui publiait régulièrement les comptes-rendus de ses succès, et par les rares visites que je lui faisais parfois à l'improviste en rentrant chez moi après mes consultations. Et si je continuais à m'intéresser à ses enquêtes, je n'y participait plus, désormais, que très épisodiquement.  
Il ne s'en plaignait jamais et se montrait toujours d'une exquise courtoisie lorsqu'il s'enquerrait de mon épouse. Il avait toujours prôné son amour pour la solitude, et quelqu'un le connaissant moins bien que moi aurait pu s'y laisser prendre aisément. Mais la lueur qui s'allumait dans son regard lorsque j'arrivais me laissait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité, et chaque fois que je repartais, je me promettais de ne pas laisser s'écouler autant de temps avant ma prochaine visite. Il avait encore maigri, autant que cela put sembler possible, et je redoutais (l'avenir allait me donner raison) qu'il ne s'adonne de plus en plus à ses mauvais penchants pour la cocaïne et la morphine. Je l'avais parfois découvert, vautré dans son fauteuil, amorphe et les pupilles dilatées, sous leur néfaste influence que je n'avais plus la possibilité de contrôler, ni de modérer. Ces jours-là, je me sentais encore plus coupable de l'avoir autant abandonné. Je pensais que si j'avais maintenu plus de contacts avec lui, il n'aurait peut-être pas succombé aussi fréquemment à l'attrait de ses vieux démons.

Je n'imaginais alors pas un centième de se qui se passait dans l'esprit de Holmes. Les prémisses du dénouement de l'affaire qui allait connaître une fin si tragique et influer si profondément sur le cours de nos vies commençaient juste à poindre. Il était extrêmement absorbé par la traque de son plus mortel ennemi, le Professeur Moriarty, et pourtant il se laissait de plus en plus fréquemment entraîner dans ces paradis artificiels, dont il n'usait autrefois que dans les périodes "creuses" d'inactivité forcée qu'il abhorrait tellement. Je ne me doutais pas une seconde du mal qui le rongeait, sinon j'aurais été plus attentif aux signes de dépression que je mettais sur le compte de la solitude et du surmenage.

Je ne compris réellement la gravité de la chose que le soir où je le découvris allongé sur le plancher du salon, en état de choc, le pouls à peine perceptible, la respiration faible et saccadée et le rythme cardiaque d'une irrégularité inquiétante, plongé dans une léthargie qui me fit craindre le pire. Il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de sombrer dans un coma d'où même avec mes compétences médicales, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir le tirer.  
Avec l'aide de Madame Hudson, je parvins à le relever et nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à l'obliger à marcher pour le maintenir éveillé. Lorsque j'estimai le pire passé, je le fis asseoir dans son fauteuil et ranimai le feu dans la cheminée. Madame Hudson avait fait du thé et apporté des couvertures, dans lesquelles nous l'enveloppâmes. Je remerciais la brave femme, et lui demandait de faire prévenir Mary, dès la première heure le lendemain, que je ne rentrerais peut-être pas de la journée, avant de revenir auprès de mon ami. Je lui secouai rudement les épaules. Son pouls était encore trop irrégulier pour que puisse prendre le risque de le laisser s'endormir.

— Holmes! Ne vous endormez-pas! Regardez-moi!

—...

— Holmes!!!

— Wat... son...

— Oui, c'est ça, c'est moi, Watson! Que s'est-il passé Holmes?

_"Qu'avez-vous fait, mon ami ?"_ murmurai-je en aparté. Je savais que je ne pourrais rien tirer de cohérent de lui à ce moment-là, mais j'essayai de lui parler, de le faire parler, pour le garder éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce que son pouls et sa respiration soient redevenus normaux. Lorsque j'estimai son état stabilisé, je l'aidai à gagner sa chambre et à se coucher, et m'installai dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Il dormait maintenant d'un sommeil normal, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.  
Je me souviens du temps lourd et orageux de cette nuit-là. J'avais ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air dans l'atmosphère lourde et confinée de la chambre. Je m'enveloppai d'une couverture, et m'apprêtai à veiller mon ami jusqu'au matin. Ses traits s'étaient enfin détendus et il apparaissait plus jeune, moins amer, dans le sommeil... presque vulnérable.  
Je dus m'assoupir à mon tour. Le hurlement terrifié de Holmes me réveilla en sursaut. Il était assis tout droit dans son lit, couvert de sueur, la respiration haletante et les yeux exorbités. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et regardait autour de lui d'un air égaré. Je me précipitai pour le prendre dans mes bras et pendant un bon moment, je le berçai comme l'enfant affolé auquel il me faisait penser. Il s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Et soudain, l'orage éclata. Un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus des toits et la pluie se mit à tomber comme si une vanne céleste avait brusquement été ouverte. Un éclair déchira la nuit et la foudre tomba quelque part. Holmes sursauta, puis d'un seul coup, il se détendit et je l'entendis murmurer pour lui-même _"le tonnerre, c'était juste le tonnerre"_, avant de se rendormir brusquement, au point que je me demandai un moment s'il s'était jamais réveillé.

***

En revenant de faire ma toilette, je le trouvai réveillé. Ses premiers mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle :

— Watson! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à cette heure matinale? Rien de grave chez vous j'espère?

— J'ai passé la nuit ici, Holmes. Vous... vous ne souvenez vraiment de rien?

— La nuit? Quand êtes-vous donc arrivé mon ami, et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rév... Que ce passe t-il Watson, pourquoi me regardez-vous avec cet air catastrophé?

— Je suis arrivé hier en fin d'après-midi.

— En fin d'ap...

— Vous étiez manifestement victime d'un surdosage d'un de vos maudits poisons. Vous avez eu de la chance que je passe justement vous rendre visite, sinon... Que ce passe-t-il, mon ami? Je ne vous comprends plus! Votre enquête sur Moriarty est-elle terminée? Si vous avez besoin d'aide... Crénom! Je ne supporte plus de vous voir vous détruire ainsi sciemment à petit feu!

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne répondit pas. Il regardait fixement devant lui d'un air hébété.

— Holmes!

— Watson, vous devez me faire confiance!

— J'avoue que depuis hier soir...

— Le flacon!

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le salon. Lorsque je le rejoignis, il était à quatre pattes, à la recherche du flacon qui devait contenir le reste de sa solution habituelle. Il finit par mettre la main dessus, sous le fauteuil où il avait roulé lorsqu'il avait renversé, la veille en tombant, le guéridon sur lequel il l'avait posé. Il revint en courant dans le coin de sa chambre qui lui servait de laboratoire (il n'avait pas touché à la mienne, qui restait toujours à ma disposition en cas de besoin). Après plusieurs manipulations du produit, il leva vers moi un regard stupéfait.

— Ce n'est pas le même dosage, Watson! Quelqu'un a échangé le flacon...

— Vous voulez dire...

— Moriarty! Ce ne peut être que lui! Il a juré ma mort. Je ne sais à quel moment il s'est introduit ici... Il est vraiment très fort, je n'ai rien remarqué!

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, Holmes, si c'est vraiment lui, il recommencera.

— Ce ne peut être que lui, vous pouvez me croire... Et il est évident qu'il recommencera. Mais un homme averti en vaut deux, et il est très loin d'être stupide, il n'utilisera pas deux fois le même procédé. Quand à partir d'ici... Croyez-vous vraiment que cela changerait quoi que ce soit?

Il se fit raconter en détails la soirée précédente, mais lorsque j'en arrivai à l'épisode du cauchemar, tentant une plaisanterie sur sa "peur de l'orage" pour détendre l'atmosphère, je le vis tout à coup se figer et blêmir. Autant avait-il pris presque avec légèreté la tentative d'assassinat dont il venait d'être victime, autant la simple mention d'un mauvais rêve l'ébranla t-elle au plus haut point.  
Je ne pus rien en tirer de plus ce jour là, et je rentrai chez moi dans l'après-midi, dans un état de trouble assez violent pour que Mary s'en inquiète. A mainte reprise, j'ai remarqué que la sensibilité particulière des femmes les rend généralement plus intuitives et plus psychologues que nous. Je lui racontai les événements que je viens de narrer, sans rien omettre de mon inquiétude pour mon ami.

— Vous avez raison, mon chéri, tout cela est vraiment très inquiétant... Vous devez faire quelque chose.

— Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve de... Et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il n'ait pas inventé cette explication pour...

— Je ne parle pas de cela, mon ami. Il est évident que l'addiction de Holmes et son recours de plus en plus fréquent à ces substances sont extrêmement préoccupants, mais plus encore en est la cause, et je pense que c'est dans cette histoire de cauchemar qu'il faut la chercher. Supprimez la cause, et vous aurez toutes les chances de supprimer les effets. Vous m'avez parlé, il y a quelques temps des recherches de ce médecin autrichien... le docteur Freud. Ne prétend-il pas que nos rêves recèlent la clé de beaucoup de nos problèmes?

Je trouvais que c'était faire un bien grand cas d'un simple cauchemar, faisant suite, en outre, à un abus de cocaïne, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, et il était en mon devoir de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour aider mon ami, serait-ce contre sa volonté, et je décidais de m'en remettre à l'intuition de mon épouse.

Holmes ne parlait jamais de sa famille, au point que j'avais fini par le croire orphelin. Jusqu'au jour, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, où après sept ans de cohabitation sans qu'il ait jamais mentionné son existence, il m'avait présenté son frère.  
Mycroft Holmes était un original misanthrope qui vivait à l'écart du monde entre son appartement de Pall Mall et le club Diogène qui lui faisait face, et dont il était un des fondateurs. Plus doué, du propre aveu de l'intéressé que Sherlock lui-même, mais répugnant à tout effort physique, il occupait un poste aussi important que mystérieux dans le gouvernement, aux affaires étrangères. Le club Diogène, où il avait accepté de fort bonne grâce de me recevoir avait entre autre caractéristique, celle d'imposer à ses membres et visiteurs un silence quasi absolu dans ses locaux communs. C'est donc installé dans un confortable fauteuil d'un des salons privés de cette honorable institution, un bon cigare à la main et un non moins bon cognac à ma portée, que je fis part de mon inquiétude à la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir raisonner mon ami.  
Je lui révélai le recours de plus en plus fréquent de Holmes à la cocaïne et à la morphine, l'effet désastreux que cela commençait à avoir sur sa santé physique, et que cela risquait d'avoir à brève échéance sur sa santé mentale, je mentionnai la supposée tentative d'assassinat (dont je n'étais toujours pas entièrement convaincu au vu de sa réaction un peu trop insouciante), et je terminai, en m'excusant presque de mentionner une chose aussi futile, par le cauchemar.  
La réaction de Mycroft ne fut pas moins surprenante que l'avait été celle de son frère. Je vis s'immobiliser le verre qu'il portait à ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne le repose un peu trop brusquement sur la table. Il se leva et, croisant ses mains derrière le dos, alla se poster devant la fenêtre, me tournant le dos.

_« Pourquoi ? » _L'entendis-je murmurer pour lui-même._ « Pourquoi justement maintenant... après tant de temps... non, cela ne se peut pas... comment aurait-il... »_

Il sembla soudain prendre une décision et se retourna vers moi.

— Est-ce vraiment aussi grave que vous le prétendez?

— S'il continue sur cette voie, je ne lui donne guère plus d'un an, deux au maximum... s'il ne succombe pas avant à un autre "accident" comme celui de l'autre soir. Et même si son corps résiste plus longtemps, son cerveau sera irrémédiablement atteint, avec peut-être de rares moments de lucidité… et connaissant son caractère, je doute qu'il puisse alors le supporter !

Après une dernière hésitation, Mycroft se jeta à l'eau.

— Je vais vous raconter une histoire, docteur, une chose que je crois être, à ce jour, une des deux seules personnes à connaître. Sherlock a une confiance absolue en vous, Watson, et je ne puis faire autrement que de vous accorder la même. Ce que je vais vous révéler est un secret de famille, de tous ceux qui trempèrent dans cette tragédie, nous ne sommes plus que trois survivants, dont l'un n'a jamais eu le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.  
Pour bien comprendre les choses, il faut remonter quelques années avant les événements dramatiques que je vais vous narrer, et dont personne, hormis les personnes présentes à ce moment là n'a jamais rien su.  
Mon père était un petit propriétaire terrien et nous vivions agréablement, dans une confortable aisance. Mes parents avaient fait, contrairement à beaucoup de couples, un mariage d'amour et jusqu'à cette époque, une parfaite harmonie avait toujours régné dans leur couple. Ma mère était une très jolie femme, et au moment où elle avait rencontré mon père, elle était presque fiancée à l'un de ses voisins et amis. C'est d'ailleurs chez cet homme qu'ils se rencontrèrent. Ce fut un véritable _"coup de foudre_"* et ils se marièrent quelques mois plus tard. Le prétendant éconduit jura qu'il se vengerait, et quitta le pays peu après.  
Il réapparut quinze ans plus tard, et vint reprendre possession de sa maison familiale où disait-il, il comptait venir se reposer pendant ses vacances. Peu à peu, il reprit contact avec le voisinage, y compris mes parents. Après tout ce temps, les querelles de jeunesse paraissaient bien lointaines. Il racontait qu'il était veuf depuis peu et pleurait encore son épouse.  
C'est au cours de l'été 1860 que commencèrent à se nouer les fils de l'intrique qui devait conduire à une fatale conclusion.  
Il redevint, du moins en apparence, l'ami qu'il avait été jadis pour mon père et commença à fréquenter assidûment la maison. J'étais moi-même étudiant à l'époque, je me préparais à entrer à la rentrée suivante à Oxford*, où il exerçait en tant que professeur de mathématiques, et il me faisait travailler pendant les vacances.  
C'est à partir de ce moment que quelque chose dans l'air commença à changer. Ce fut tellement insidieux et progressif, que je fus, moi qui ne rentrais que pour les vacances presque le seul à m'en rendre compte. Mon père était devenu renfermé et agressif, ma mère gardait le silence, et elle ne souriait plus jamais. J'ai dit que j'avais été "presque" le seul à me rendre compte de quelque chose, en réalité nous fumes deux : ma grand-mère, qui était venue vivre avec nous après son veuvage, s'inquiétait fort de la situation. Je pense qu'elle a même été la seule à vraiment appréhender tous les rouages de la machination qui se mettait en place. Pour ma part, bien qu'en avance intellectuellement sur mon âge, sur tous les autres points je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance.  
Celui que mon père considérait comme son ami n'avait jamais renoncé à sa vengeance. Pendant quinze ans, il avait cultivé son venin. Tel un Iago malfaisant, il déversait maintenant goutte à goutte son poison dans l'esprit de mon père, attisant sa jalousie à l'égard de la femme qu'il aimait, détruisant brique après brique la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Il n'écoutait plus que lui, et ni ma mère par sa douceur et sa conduite irréprochable, ni ma grand-mère qui fut la seule à tenter, en vain, de s'opposer au serpent ne purent rien faire pour endiguer le mal qui se répandait.  
Le tragique dénouement eut lieu dans les premiers jours du mois de janvier 1861. J'avais quatorze ans, Sherlock venait tout juste d'en avoir sept.  
Je me souviens bien de l'atmosphère oppressante qui cette année là obscurcissait les fêtes de fin d'année. J'étais rentré à la maison pour les vacances de Noël et au lieu de l'ambiance joyeuse qui caractérise en général cette période, surtout dans un foyer où vivent de jeunes enfants, je me retrouvais face à des visages fermés, dans une maison triste et silencieuse. Malgré son jeune âge, mon frère devait aussi percevoir quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air, et il restait des heures assis en silence dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que ma mère ou ma grand-mère aillent le tirer de sa torpeur, l'adolescent que j'étais répugnant à aller distraire un "morveux" de sept ans... Avec le recul je me dis... il devait se sentir tellement isolé et seul, entouré d'adultes, et d'un grand frère indifférent lorsqu'il n'était pas absent!  
La nuit du drame, je fus réveillé par le bruit d'une violente dispute, que j'identifiai comme venant de la chambre de mes parents. Aurais-je pu faire quelque chose? A quatorze ans, je n'aurais jamais osé, sous aucun prétexte, me précipiter chez eux en pleine nuit. Ils se disputaient certes, et même si c'était inhabituel dans la notre, cela arrive dans toutes les familles.  
C'est le bruit du coup de feu qui me fit bondir hors de mon lit et me précipiter dans le couloir au moment où une seconde détonation retentissait. Je n'oublierai jamais le silence qui se fit ensuite pendant un court instant qui sembla durer une éternité, avant que ma grand-mère et les domestiques n'accourent. Une faible lumière brillait à l'autre bout du couloir, l'éclairant juste assez pour distinguer les obstacles. Je me précipitai et soudain, je le vis. Sherlock, mon petit frère. Je le trouvai recroquevillé contre le mur, figé dans une attitude catatonique, en face de la porte ouverte de la chambre de mes parents, d'où provenait la lumière. Il avait du assister, du moins en partie, à la scène et je bénis le ciel qu'il n'ait gardé aucun souvenir de ce qui se passa cette nuit là. Je n'oublierai jamais la vision d'horreur qui s'offrit à mon regard. Il... mon père avait tué ma mère et s'était ensuite donné la mort... Vous avez vu assez de scènes de crimes, docteur, pour imaginer celle là... Et cet enfant figé, blême et les yeux vides, en face de ce tableau innommable! Je le pris dans mes bras, et cette nuit là je me jurai de ne plus jamais abandonner mon petit frère. J'avais quatorze ans et je venais de devenir adulte.  
Il délira pendant une semaine et lorsqu'il revint parmi nous, il avait tout oublié, mais à partir de ce moment-là, il fut régulièrement sujet à de violents cauchemars suivis de crises de délire puis d'abattement, qui nous firent longtemps craindre pour sa santé. Nous nous installâmes à Londres où nous vécûmes avec notre grand-mère jusqu'à son décès. Sherlock a toujours cru que nos parents étaient morts dans un accident, lors d'une excursion, sur les falaises de Cornouailles. Avons-nous eu tort de lui cacher la vérité? Avec le temps, les cauchemars s'estompèrent et finirent par disparaître, du moins à ce qu'il affirmait. Il se montrait brillant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, mais j'ai toujours senti une fêlure en lui... Il ne sait pourtant pas ce que je suis le seul à savoir désormais... Le nom de l'homme responsable du malheur de notre famille, et qui, à ce qu'il semble, après les parents poursuit aujourd'hui les enfants de sa haine implacable : James Moriarty.

**---**

**------**

**---------  
**

Notes de l'éditeur :

* D'après les indications temporelles données dans le texte, je pense que nous pouvons situer l'action de ce récit vers la fin de l'année 1890.  
* En français dans le texte  
* A la rentrée, Mycroft aurait eu 15 ans. Mais n'oublions pas que nous avons affaire à un surdoué.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	5. L'origine du mal 2

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**L'origine du mal**

Deuxième partie

*******

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)

Je restais silencieux, abasourdi, assommé par ce que venait de m'apprendre l'homme qui me faisait face. Je revoyais Holmes, assis dans son lit, l'air égaré, qui m'avait fait penser à un enfant terrorisé… un petit garçon de sept ans revivant le meurtre de sa mère et le suicide de son père! Je repensais à l'article de Freud. Les souvenirs refoulés de l'enfant recroquevillé dans le couloir expliquaient toute la complexité de la personnalité de l'homme d'aujourd'hui. Je le savais, j'en étais sur, mais comment pouvais-je me servir de ce que je venais d'apprendre pour venir en aide à mon ami? C'était la réapparition de Moriarty qui avait tout déclenché. Le nom, le visage de cet homme demeuraient profondément enfouis dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, mais Holmes savait inconsciemment qu'il détenait les clés en lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait multiplié les prises de ce qu'il appelait ses « stimulants », qui étaient en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il fallait crever l'abcès, faire remonter les souvenirs oubliés à la surface, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Mais Mycroft accepterait-il d'avouer la vérité à son frère? Je lui posai franchement la question.

— J'ai toujours craint qu'il ne faille en arriver là un jour. Je croyais le protéger, mais je vois maintenant que j'étais dans l'erreur. Faites ce que vous pensez être le meilleur pour lui, Watson. Je vous suivrai. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui, même s'il doit en arriver à me haïr.

— Auriez-vous une si piètre opinion de votre frère?

— Non, Watson, vous avez raison, mais il en aurait le droit…

— Nous ne pouvons pas lui présenter la chose comme ça, juste tout lui raconter. Je doute d'ailleurs qu'il accepterait de nous croire. Non, nous devons trouver un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il arrive à retrouver ses souvenirs par lui-même.

— Que proposez-vous, docteur?

— La maison… la maison de votre enfance. Y êtes-vous déjà retournés?

— Moi oui, de temps en temps pour m'assurer de son entretien, dont est chargé un couple de gardiens, Sherlock jamais. Il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais fait allusion en ma présence, et je me demande même s'il s'en souvient encore.

— Je suis persuadé que si nous arrivions à le lui emmener… C'est là que c'est tissé le drame qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu, je suis persuadé que c'est aussi là que les fils pourront se dénouer.

— Je vais m'arranger pour l'attirer là-bas. Tenez-vous prêt aussi, docteur.

***

Après avoir pris quelques arrangements avec ma femme, je me présentai chez Holmes dans l'après-midi du même jour. Je m'étais toujours arrangé, depuis les événements décrits plus haut, pour passer chaque jour quelques instants près de lui. Il ne s'était écoulé guère plus d'une semaine depuis que je l'avais trouvé dans ce triste état, et j'étais horrifié du changement qui s'était opéré en lui en si peu de temps. La peau de son visage tendue sur ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux entourés de cernes bleuâtres, le tremblement spasmodique de ses mains, me confortaient dans ma détermination à le tirer de là quoiqu'il put en coûter, et les quelques remords que j'aurais pu avoir du complot ourdi avec Mycroft s'envolèrent à l'instant où je pénétrai dans le salon que nous avions si longtemps partagé.

— Watson! J'attendais votre visite pour dire à madame Hudson d'apporter le thé… Une valise! Partez-vous en voyage?

— Non mon ami, mais Mary est allée passer quelques jours chez une amie à la campagne, et j'ai pensé que vous accepteriez peut-être de m'accueillir chez vous pendant son absence.

— Vous êtes autant chez vous que moi, mon ami, et vous savez que je suis toujours heureux de passer du temps avec vous… Même si dans le cas présent, je vois pointer le nez du médecin derrière le dos de l'ami!

— Vous avez en partie raison, Holmes, je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de vous cacher que je m'inquiète pour vous et que je serai plus rassuré en pouvant suivre votre rétablissement de près. Mais vous savez bien que même sans ces raisons, j'apprécie toutes les occasions de passer quelques jours avec vous.

— Toujours aussi prompt à prendre la mouche, Watson, je vous taquine! Et je suis réellement très heureux de votre présence.

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, je m'arrangeai pour faire porter la conversation sur la famille en général. Je lui parlai de mon père, médecin de campagne dans le nord du pays, et lui posai la question de ses propres origines. En effet, bien que nous connaissant depuis une dizaine d'années, nous ignorions tout de la vie de l'autre avant notre rencontre. Le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, il se fit moins prier que n'avais craint, ce qui ne fit que me conforter dans l'idée qu'un profond bouleversement s'était opéré en lui depuis quelques jours.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte? Je n'ai guère de souvenirs précis de ma prime enfance. De vagues impressions de paysages de campagne, des images fixes, figées, comme des photographies. La vision très floue d'un visage souriant auréolé d'un halo de cheveux blonds, qui devait être ma mère…

— Vous ne vous souvenez pas de vos parents?

— J'avais sept ans lorsqu'ils sont morts. A la suite de quoi nous vînmes habiter à Londres, Mycroft, ma grand-mère et moi. C'est elle qui m'a élevé… c'est la seule mère dont j'ai un réel souvenir. Elle était française, je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'était une femme merveilleuse, très belle et très intelligente, artiste dans l'âme, pleine de fantaisie. Elle nous a appris les vraies valeurs de l'existence, mais aussi à analyser et à relativiser les conventions et les choses, afin de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière les apparences et à ne garder que l'important. Elle nous a enseigné à regarder derrière le masque, pour découvrir le vrai visage des gens et de la société… je pense que c'est en partie à elle que je dois ma vocation. Nous avons vécu tous les trois ensemble jusqu'à sa disparition.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de mon ami à cette évocation.

— A la suite de quoi nous nous installâmes, Mycroft et moi, dans la maison de Pall Mall qu'il habite toujours. A vingt quatre ans, je pensai qu'il était temps de voler de mes propres ailes, et décidai d'essayer de vivre de mes dons en m'installant en tant que détective consultant. Mycroft étant allergique aux va-et-vient à toute heure et aux expériences chimiques en appartement, je trouvai une chambre dans Montague street, où je vécus jusqu'à ce que le manque d'espace me pousse à chercher un autre logement. C'est alors que je vous rencontrai… vous connaissez la suite.

— Voyez-vous, Holmes, en tant que médecin, une chose m'intrigue. Lorsque je vous ai parlé, l'autre jour, du cauchemar que vous aviez fait, vous avez eu une réaction qui n'a cessé depuis de m'interpeller. Quelque chose vous ronge, mon ami, parlez-moi, je vous en conjure… Ne me faites-vous pas confiance?

— J'ai une absolue confiance en vous, Watson, vous êtes une des deux seules personnes au monde, avec Mycroft, à qui je confierais ma vie.

… Et pour qui je pourrais la donner sans aucune hésitation

Ajouta t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Je suis fatigué.

Reprit-il après un silence.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer… nous reprendrons cette conversation une autre fois, voulez-vous? Bonne nuit, Watson.

Après qu'il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, je restai un long moment à contempler les braises rougeoyantes dans la cheminée, avant de me lever pour les recouvrir de cendres, et de me retirer à mon tour. Il ne m'avait jamais autant ouvert son cœur sur son amitié pour moi, et j'en étais si profondément touché que j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais endormi lorsque je fus tiré des bras de Morphée par les notes déchirantes du violon. La mélodie ou plutôt la suite de notes aux accents désespérés qui s'échappait de la chambre de Holmes avait de quoi glacer le sang dans les veines. Je me levai et traversai le salon en silence. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu jouer ainsi. C'était un air d'une beauté sublime et terrifiante à la fois, qui plus qu'un long discours exprimait le profond désarroi de l'âme en peine qui se cachait derrière la porte de la chambre de mon ami. Il joua longtemps et tout à coup, le concert s'arrêta net au milieu d'une phrase musicale.  
Je perçus le bruit du violon tombant sur le sol, et quelque chose d'autre, qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé. J'hésitai un moment, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée de la porte, avant de retourner dans ma propre chambre, où je ne pus trouver le repos.  
Le lendemain matin, je sortis de bonne heure pour effectuer quelques visites à domicile. Lorsque je rentrai, un peu après midi, Holmes n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre. Je passai la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, après avoir frappé les deux coups convenus.

— Holmes?

Seul un marmonnement inintelligible me répondit. J'entrai dans la chambre ou flottait un smog plus épais que celui de la ville, et ouvris en grand rideaux et fenêtres.

— Encore couché? Il est presque une heure de l'après-midi. Levez-vous et endossez une tenue correcte, madame Hudson va nous monter un en-cas.

… Vous devez réagir Holmes!

Ajoutai-je lorsqu'il fit son apparition, en robe de chambre, dans le salon.

— C'est le médecin qui parle?

— Non, c'est l'ami… et l'auditeur de vos concerts nocturnes! Il est heureux pour vous que votre voisin immédiat soit un nonagénaire sourd comme un pot, et que madame Hudson habite le rez-de-chaussée. Encore que je ne sois pas certain qu'elle ne vous entende pas. Cette femme mérite le paradis sans transition, avec un locataire tel que vous!

— Elle ira tout droit, n'en doutez pas! Désolé d'avoir troublé votre sommeil Watson, mais c'est de votre faute, vous m'avez convaincu de renoncer pour un temps à certaines substances qui seules parviennent à apaiser mon esprit privé d'action, et la musique est la seule chose qui puisse m'aider à résister à la tentation.

— Avec le tabac, si j'en crois le brouillard qui remplit votre chambre! Vous n'aérez donc jamais?

— Et depuis quand l'air de Londres est-il devenu synonyme de salubrité?

— Holmes!

— …

— Que ce passe t-il?

— mais rien mon ami, justement rien… on dirait que les malfaiteurs ont décidé de se mettre en grève illimitée. Quelque chose se prépare, j'en suis sur, mais pour le moment, rien ne bouge. Moriarty reste immobile comme une araignée au milieu de sa toile, attendant le moment propice pour déclencher son offensive, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre aussi… Sans parler du repos forcé auquel vous me contraignez depuis plus d'une semaine.

— Aucune expérience en cours?

— Non.

— Aucune publication de prévue?

— Non.

— Holmes, votre concert de cette nuit…

— Je m'en suis déjà excusé, il me semble!

— J'en ai été bouleversé!

— De mes excuses?

— Arrêtez de faire l'idiot, Holmes! Votre jeu avait quelque chose de déchirant. Jamais vous ne jouez de cette façon. De manière discordante et désordonnée quand vous réfléchissez, oui! Avec virtuosité lorsque vous voulez me faire plaisir, oui! Mais jamais encore je ne vous avais entendu jouer comme cela. C'était comme… comme un appel au secours. Holmes, je suis votre ami, laissez-moi vous aider. Je vous en supplie! Les… les substances que vous évoquiez tout à l'heure… vous n'avez pas recommencé à les prendre, n'est ce pas?

— Watson! Seriez-vous un adepte des théories de ce médecin autrichien dont vous lisiez un article l'autre jour dans « Le Lancet »?

— Ses théories sont extrêmement intéressantes et je suis persuadé qu'elles finiront par avoir un jour raison de ses détracteurs. Mais non, ce n'est pas là la question. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous, Holmes, je connais votre manière de fonctionner, mais cette fois, je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

Holmes me regardait d'un air songeur. Il semblait ébranlé. Il me tourna brusquement le dos, affectant d'aller regarder par la fenêtre.

— Je… je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de particulier, Watson, j'ai… j'ai juste refait ce cauchemar, la nuit dernière. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années, et ça m'a laissé une impression désagréable. Je vous assure que c'est tout, mon ami.

— Parlez-moi de ce cauchemar.

— Je n'ai jamais pu m'en souvenir. Aussi loin que je puisse remonter, je n'ai jamais pu me souvenir de rien. Rien qu'une sensation oppressante de catastrophe innommable, un sentiment de douleur et d'abandon inconcevables, une angoisse sans fond, dont j'ai du mal à me défaire au réveil… Quelque chose qui serait à la lisière de ma mémoire sans que je puisse jamais le saisir. Vous voyez, ce ne sont que des enfantillages, rien qui vaille la peine de s'inquiéter. Vraiment!

— Combien de temps?

— Comment cela?

— Vous me dites que ça remonte à plusieurs années… combien de temps?

— Oh! Eh bien… autant que je puisse me rappeler, je crois que je l'ai toujours fait. Je pense que cela doit venir de ma petite enfance. Ma grand-mère me disait que si j'arrivais à m'en souvenir, cela me guérirait.

— Votre grand-mère était une femme pleine de bon sens.

— La discussion est-elle close, Watson? Je me demande comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner à discourir sur de pareilles puérilités!

---

------

---------

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	6. L'origine du mal 3

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**L'Origine du mal**

Troisième partie

*******

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)*

C'est le lendemain qu'arriva le message de Mycroft. Après en avoir pris connaissance, il leva les yeux vers moi :

— Mon frère me demande de le rejoindre sans tarder dans le South Yorkshire, cela, dit-il ne devrait pas m'éloigner de Londres plus d'un jour ou deux. Il ajoute que je serais également avisé de vous demander de m'accompagner.

— Eh bien, cela tombe plutôt bien ne trouvez-vous pas? Vous êtes dans une période creuse et un changement d'air ne peut que vous être bénéfique en ce moment. Vous précise t-il de quoi il s'agit?

— Non. Mycroft a élevé la concision, tout comme le laconisme, à l'état d'un art. Mais connaissant son horreur de tout effort inutile, il doit s'agir d'une affaire d'une certaine importance pour qu'il ait accepté de se déplacer.

— Quand partons-nous?

— Voyons… si je me souviens bien de mes horaires… Il doit y avoir un train pour Barnsley, cet après-midi à quinze heures, au départ de Saint Pancrass. Cela nous laisse tout le temps de nous préparer.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, mais il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux, et je ne doutai plus qu'il connaisse par cœur les principaux horaires des trains en partance des gares londoniennes. Décidément, cet homme ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre!  
Les voyageurs étaient peu nombreux et nous pûmes disposer d'un compartiment pour nous seuls. Holmes, l'air préoccupé, s'était réfugié dans un mutisme que je n'osais rompre, et je me plongeai donc dans la lecture des journaux. Je dus m'endormir sur les mots croisés du Times, car je n'ai aucun autre souvenir du reste du voyage, jusqu'à ce que Holmes me secoue une épaule pour me réveiller.  
Bien que Mycroft n'ait pas été censé connaître l'heure de notre arrivée, une voiture nous attendait à la gare… l'esprit des deux frères fonctionnait décidément de la même manière.

— Ou allons-nous?

— Apparemment quelque part près de Darfield, un lieu-dit nommé Greenfields Place, d'après le cocher.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, une pluie fine et serrée s'était mise à tomber, et malgré les lanternes allumées de la voiture, nous ne vîmes rien du paysage que nous traversions à vive allure. La voiture s'immobilisa devant le perron de ce qui semblait être un petit manoir début de siècle. La porte fut ouverte par une jeune femme souriante qui nous débarrassa de nos chapeaux et redingotes dégoulinants avant de nous introduire dans un salon où un bon feu brûlait dans une immense cheminée.  
Mycroft se leva d'un des confortables fauteuils pour nous accueillir, et je fis quelques pas dans la pièce pour le saluer. Holmes qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis que nous étions montés dans la voiture, s'était immobilisé sur le seuil, et regardait fixement devant lui.

— Sherlock! Tu vas nous faire attraper la mort, entre pour que Madame Pritchard puisse fermer la porte, il fait un froid glacial dans les couloirs. Vous devez être affamés après ce voyage. J'ai fait préparer un souper, nous le prendrons ici, près de la cheminée. Au diable le protocole, je préfère la chaleur!

Holmes, son instant de stupeur passé, avait fini par entrer dans la pièce et regardait maintenant autour de lui avec une curiosité teintée de surprise.

— Je suis déjà venu ici, n'est ce pas? Je ne sais pas quel est cet endroit, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de connaître exactement la place de chaque objet dans cette pièce.

Il ferma les yeux.

— Je peux encore sentir le parfum des roses entrer par la fenêtre.

— Il y avait effectivement un rosier près de la fenêtre. Il y en a toujours un d'ailleurs, ce n'est plus le même, mais j'ai toujours tenu à ce que tout reste dans le même état que lorsque nous sommes partis.

— Partis?

— Tu étais si jeune, Sherlock, qu'il est normal que tes souvenirs se soient effacés, mais c'est ici que tu as vécu les sept premières années de ta vie. J'ai gardé le domaine en état et continué à faire travailler les terres. C'est, disons, notre patrimoine, l'héritage de nos ancêtres.

— Pourquoi… maintenant?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir, si nous t'avons fait venir ici, le docteur Watson et moi-même…

— Watson?

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

— Vous saviez! Vous saviez où nous allions et vous ne m'avez…

— Il ne t'a rien dit pour que tu ne puisses pas refuser de venir! Il veut t'aider, comme je le veux moi-même… Et te ramener ici nous a semblé le meilleur point de départ possible, voilà tout. Et même si nous n'obtenons aucun résultat, eh bien, nous aurons profité de quelques jours de vacances à la campagne, cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal! Et maintenant, passons à table, ensuite nous irons tous nous reposer. Si vous le voulez bien, nous reprendrons cette conversation demain.

La soirée fut morose, Holmes, boudeur et dubitatif, ne décrocha plus les dents que pour chipoter dans son assiette, et Mycroft et moi nous perdîmes en considérations stupides sur le mois de septembre qui s'annonçait froid et pourri.  
Madame Pritchard était une perle, le repas avait été délicieux et les lits dont les draps gardaient encore un léger parfum de lavande, agréablement bassinés. Sherlock et Mycroft occupaient leurs chambres de jadis, tandis que m'avait été allouée celle de leur grand-mère, contiguë à celle de mon ami. Mycroft m'avait discrètement glissé que la chambre de leurs parents était la dernière au fond du couloir.

Je ne m'attendais certes pas à ce que les choses se précipitent à ce point, mais la sensibilité naturelle de Holmes, jointe à toutes les attaques dont ses nerfs avaient été victimes ses derniers temps et à ses abus de plus en plus fréquents de cocaïne durent accélérer le processus. Le violent orage qui éclata cette nuit-là eut aussi son rôle dans la suite des événements.

Le bruit assourdissant de la foudre qui venait certainement de frapper un arbre tout près, résonnait encore dans mes oreilles comme une détonation, mêlé au hurlement qui s'élevait du couloir. Je sautai au bas de mon lit et me précipitai hors de ma chambre. A la vague lueur de la veilleuse qui restait allumée toute la nuit, je distinguai la silhouette de mon ami au bout du couloir. Trois décennies s'étaient évanouies d'un coup, et le petit garçon se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, tremblant et couvert d'une sueur glacée, recroquevillé contre le mur, les bras repliées sur le visage en un geste de défense dérisoire. Mycroft était accouru presque aussi rapidement que moi. Nous essayâmes en vain de le relever, mais ses muscles étaient tellement tétanisés que cela nous fut impossible. Sans réfléchir, je me levai d'un bond, et allai allumer toutes les lampes que je pus trouver, la lumière jaillit, montrant une pièce parfaitement en ordre, sans qu'un seul pli de la courtepointe ne soit déplacé. Après quoi, je revins vers mon ami, et réussis après maints efforts à lui faire baisser les mains de devant les yeux. Je l'obligeai alors à regarder dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise enfin ce qu'il voyait vraiment. Mycroft, agenouillé près de lui, entourait ses épaules de ses bras et essayait de calmer ses tremblements. Dehors, l'orage se déchaînait.  
Après un très long moment d'une terrible lutte intérieure dont j'eus un moment peur qu'elle le fasse basculer dans la folie, ses yeux retrouvèrent enfin une étincelle de lucidité, et il éclata en sanglots, comme l'enfant qu'il était redevenu pendant un moment n'avait pas pu le faire presque trente ans plus tôt. Ce fut un moment horrible pour nous tous, auquel j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas assister, mais ce fut aussi la libération d'années d'une souffrance sans nom. Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer un peu, nous l'aidâmes à regagner sa chambre, et comble de l'ironie, c'est moi qui cette nuit-là lui fit une injection de morphine afin qu'il puisse enfin trouver un peu de repos.  
Nous ne le quittâmes pas de la nuit, assis de part et d'autre de son lit, nous n'osions échanger une parole, trop bouleversés par la tragédie que nous venions de vivre, et sachant qu'elle n'avait rien été comparée à la sienne. Son organisme s'était accoutumé à la drogue, et il mit beaucoup moins de temps que je ne l'avais espéré à récupérer. Le jour commençait juste à chasser l'obscurité de la chambre lorsque je sentis littéralement peser son regard sur moi. Je levai les yeux et lus dans les siens qu'il se souvenait de tout. Je lui pris la main et la serrai dans les miennes.

— Mon ami!

— Moriarty! Il a prononcé son nom… Juste avant…

A ces mots, Mycroft, qui avait fini par s'assoupir sursauta et releva la tête. Holmes parlait maintenant, d'une voix hachée mais en flot continu.

— Je les ai entendus… Ils criaient… Jamais ils ne criaient… J'ai eu peur… Je me suis levé… La porte était ouverte… Elle avait du essayer de s'enfuir… Elle… Il…Il a tiré… Maman! Père! Non!  
Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'il songe à les essuyer. Mycroft baissait la tête d'un air accablé.

— Sherlock, je… je te demande pardon! J'aurais du…

— Pardon? Pourquoi? Tu avais quatorze ans, qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus? Tu m'as élevé, tu t'es occupé de moi. Vous m'avez donné tout ce que vous avez pu, grand-mère et toi. Crois-tu que j'aurais été plus heureux en sachant la vérité? J'aurais seulement su plus tôt qui se cachait derrière mon ennemi et pourquoi il me haïssait autant, moi, le fils de son rival, qui par une suprême ironie du destin était aussi celui qui le traquait, sans savoir que son premier crime avait été la mort de mes parents! Regarde-moi, Mycroft… Ils étaient morts, et peu importe que cela ait été dans un accident ou… d'une autre manière, pour le petit garçon que j'étais, cela ne changeait rien. Vous avez voulu m'épargner, personne ne peut dire que ce choix était le pire.

— Il l'est devenu, plus tard.

— Personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir, la vie est faite de choix et parfois on n'a le choix qu'entre moins mauvais ou pire, mon métier m'aura au moins appris cela. Les regrets sont superflus, seul le présent compte. Et je ne saurais désirer ni un meilleur frère, ni un meilleur ami que vous deux.

Après cette nuit terrible, nous passâmes encore trois jours dans le South Yorkshire. Un beau temps de fin de saison s'était réinstallé. Holmes voulut tout voir, tout visiter. La maison de Moriarty était inoccupée depuis des années et tombait en ruines. Il tint à l'explorer pour disait-il, s'imprégner de l'esprit de son ennemi. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à Londres, il avait déjà bien meilleure mine et semblait avoir repris goût à la vie. Il avait maintenant une raison de plus de vouloir neutraliser Moriarty et il se remit au travail sans tarder.

Ce travail devait hélas trouver son épilogue quelques mois plus tard*, en Suisse où sa traque nous avait conduits tous les deux. Ce fut notre dernière aventure, et la douleur en est encore trop récente pour que je puisse en parler ici. Peut-être un jour relaterai-je son plus grand exploit et son plus grand sacrifice, mais avant, le temps devra faire son œuvre afin que cette blessure puisse se refermer.  
Il y a maintenant un mois que je suis rentré en Angleterre et je ne sais que faire de ma vie. Heureusement que ma chère Mary est auprès de moi pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, la plus terrible qu'il m'ait été donnée de traverser dans toute mon existence. Je passe parfois voir Mycroft, avec qui nous évoquons celui qui fut notre frère à tous les deux, à lui par le sang et à moi par les liens d'une éternelle amitié. Il semble, malgré son chagrin, prendre les choses avec beaucoup plus de sérénité que moi, mais pourra t-on jamais savoir ce qui ce passe dans le cœur et dans la tête d'un Holmes?  
Parfois, je me prends à rêver qu'il n'est pas mort, et qu'il réapparaîtra un jour devant moi, comme par magie, pour m'entraîner vers de nouvelles aventures, dans ces moments là je peux presque entendre sa voix : « Watson, la chasse est ouverte! ».

**TBC**

* * *

Notes de l'éditeur :

* D'après les indications temporelles données par Watson à la fin du récit, celui-ci fut rédigé en juin 1891, un mois après la disparition de Holmes dans les chutes de Reichenbach. Les événements décrits se situant en septembre 1890.  
* voir « le dernier problème »

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est ! **


	7. L'épingle de turquoise

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**L'épingle de turquoise**

*****  
**

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)

Un dimanche de décembre 1895, alors que nous paressions au coin de la cheminée après le déjeuner, j'osais aborder un sujet qui me tenait à cœur depuis plusieurs mois.

— Holmes, j'insiste. En tant que votre chroniqueur, il reste des lacunes qui…

Un sourire amusé flotta sur son visage.

— Oui?

— Par exemple, la période 1891-1894.

— A tout hasard, hein? Depuis mon retour, je me demandais quand vous alliez aborder ce sujet… Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous intéresser à ce point? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais abandonné pour un temps mes activités professionnelles pour parcourir le monde, que voulez-vous que je vous raconte de plus sur cette période?

— Faites-moi la grâce de ne pas me prendre pour le plus parfait des imbéciles, Holmes. Je sais que vous avez mon intelligence en piètre estime, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous avez voyagé uniquement pour le plaisir. Certaines coïncidences dans les dates de vos séjours avec des évènements…

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux, les mains jointes par le bout des doigts, ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

— Je ne vous ai jamais pris pour un imbécile, Watson. Vous ne voyez généralement que la partie émergée de l'iceberg et vous êtes parfois un peu lent dans vos déductions, mais il faut reconnaitre qu'à mon contact, vous avez fait d'immenses progrès!

— Je constate en tous cas que votre modestie ne s'est pas aiguisée pendant votre absence. Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

— Allons Watson, ne prenez pas la mouche! Vous savez, une des choses qui m'ont le plus manquées pendant cette période, c'était votre compagnie, et la stimulation que m'apportaient nos conversations. Je m'en suis voulu de vous avoir laissé croire à ma mort, mais cela était nécessaire, croyez-moi. Vous ne savez pas dissimuler, et votre chagrin même accréditait mon décès aux yeux du monde. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas être auprès de vous lorsque vous avez perdu Mary. J'ai même songé alors à revenir à Londres, mais Mycroft m'a convaincu qu'il était encore trop tôt pour réapparaître et mon cœur a saigné de ne pas pouvoir vous soutenir dans cette épreuve.  
Ceci dit, je dois avouer que cette liberté toute neuve qui m'était donnée me grisait un tant soit peu. Cette notoriété que vos comptes-rendus, bien que souvent peu fidèles à la réalité m'avait donnée, pesait de plus en plus lourd sur mes épaules et dans un premier temps, je me laissais porter au gré de mes envies. Mycroft survenait régulièrement à mes besoins matériels, et pendant quelques mois je visitai les grandes cités d'Europe, m'imprégnant de la culture des peuples qui ont construit notre civilisation. Cependant, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que l'inactivité ne me vaut rien, et je n'étais pas très loin de retomber dans les errements dont vous aviez réussi à me tirer. C'est alors que Mycroft me proposa, à tant que faire de voyager, de mettre pour quelques temps mes modestes talents au service de sa gracieuse majesté en travaillant pour le Foreign Office. Pouvais-je refuser ce service à mon pays? Mes «missions» me conduisirent entre autres au Tibet, en Perse et en Arabie, sous l'identité d'un explorateur norvégien nommé Sigerson, cela je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais pour le reste, ce ne sont pas des choses dont je suis autorisé à parler, même pas à vous. De retour en Europe, je m'installai pour un moment dans le sud de la France, à Montpellier, afin de mener à bien certaines expériences. C'est l'affaire de Park Lane, dont les ramifications recoupaient mon enquête sur les vestiges de l'organisation de Moriarty, qui m'a incité à rentrer en Angleterre… Vous connaissez la suite.

Je finis par me résigner à cette explication, si Holmes avait effectué quelques missions secrètes pour le Foreign Office, il était effectivement tenu au silence le plus absolu et je ne pouvais décemment pas me permettre d'insister. Je décidai toutefois d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Sigerson, dont il avait pris l'identité et dont les exploits, m'avait-il dit, avaient été relatés dans la presse, mais auquel je l'avoue, je n'avais pas prêté attention à l'époque. Outre sa disparition, ces années sombres avaient été entachées par le deuil immense qui m'avait frappé peu après, et j'avoue que pendant un temps, je m'étais alors complètement laissé aller, plus rien ne pouvant arriver à m'intéresser dans cette vie où j'avais perdu tous les êtres qui m'étaient le plus chers. Avec le recul, je m'aperçois maintenant qu'au travers de son frère, mon ami avait fait tout ce qui était en son possible pour moi malgré son éloignement, et je trouve peu à peu l'explication de nombreuses petites choses qui n'avaient pas éveillé mon attention sur le moment, mais qui m'avaient empêché de sombrer définitivement dans la plus profonde dépression, voire pire, car dans mon désespoir, j'avais été un instant tenté d'expérimenter sur moi-même les substances dont j'avais eu tellement de mal à éloigner Holmes.

Je pris contact avec un journaliste de ma connaissance, qui avait été mon patient, et pus ainsi consulter à loisir toutes les archives de ces années-là. Le nom de Sigerson apparaissait effectivement régulièrement, et je pus suivre sans peine et avec exactitude l'itinéraire des pérégrinations de Holmes. La relation des exploits de l'explorateur norvégien s'arrêtait peu après la fin de l'année 1892, mais je recollai bientôt à sa trace dans une rubrique où, connaissant son aversion pour la publicité, je n'aurais jamais pensé à aller chercher des nouvelles de mon ami. C'est en effet dans la rubrique mondaine que je reconnus son nom d'emprunt, au côté d'un autre, que je connaissais bien également. Il m'avait parlé de Montpellier, où il avait mené certaines expériences avant de rentrer en Angleterre, mais c'est à Monaco que je le retrouvai, dès le printemps de 1893. Son altesse sérénissime le prince Albert 1er, lui-même grand explorateur maritime, inaugurait, entouré de personnalités éminentes, parmi lesquelles un certain Sigerson, une série d'expositions et de conférences sur l'océanographie et la biologie des profondeurs. Je m'apprêtais à refermer le journal, lorsqu'un nom, dans un entrefilet placé au-dessous de l'article que je venais de consulter, accrocha mon regard, me laissant songeur. Il y était brièvement fait mention que la célèbre contralto américaine Irène Adler avait loué une villa dans la principauté, afin de se remettre de l'épreuve de son récent veuvage.  
Cette dame, avant son mariage, avait souvent fait la une des gazettes à scandales. Elle était aussi connue pour son immense talent, que pour s'être tirée indemne de plusieurs «affaires» liées à des escroqueries de haut vol, dans lesquelles elle s'était toujours arrangée pour qu'on ne puisse jamais remonter jusqu'à elle, ainsi que pour ses liaisons tumultueuses avec des grands de ce monde, le dernier en date ayant été le roi de Bohème. Ce dernier avait en cette occasion fait appel à Holmes pour déjouer une tentative de chantage de la dame, affaire que j'ai relatée sous le titre de "Un scandale en Bohème". Depuis, il ne parlait jamais d'elle, avec le plus grand respect, que sous l'appellation de "La Femme"... la seule qui avait réussi à la fois à vaincre son orgueil et à toucher son cœur, sans qu'il veuille se l'avouer à lui-même pendant longtemps.   
Cette découverte fortuite m'amena à creuser un peu plus profond les potins mondains de cette période. Il faut avouer que la coïncidence était troublante, et que je brûlais d'envie de taquiner Holmes sur un sujet sur lequel il était particulièrement chatouilleux. Je trouvai très vite ce que je cherchais. Certains journalistes, connaissant l'engouement du public pour les petits ou grands travers de la haute société, prennent un plaisir évident à "traquer" certaines personnalités en vue, et Miss Adler était de celles-là. Cependant, au travers des différents articles la concernant, on pouvait sentir le désappointement des reporters à la voir mener une vie relativement rangée. Elle participait, bien entendu, à tous les événements mondains de la Riviera, mais aucun scandale n'entachait plus son nom, et son chevalier-servant du moment n'était qu'un explorateur norvégien, qui bien qu'ayant fait parler de lui récemment pour ses exploits, n'était pas aussi excitant pour ces messieurs, qu'une tête dont elle eut pu faire trembler la couronne. Aussi, lorsque la dame accepta de chanter le rôle titre de l'aguicheuse bohémienne dans «Carmen», le chef-d'œuvre de Bizet, qui était donné, pour une unique et exceptionnelle représentation à l'Opéra de Monte-Carlo, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du souverain, le 13 novembre 1893, s'en donnèrent-ils à cœur-joie. Sous le titre accrocheur "Le prince et la diva", s'étalait une photographie grand format des personnalités en question pendant la réception qui suivit la représentation, mais au côté de la jeune femme, figurait un autre personnage, en qui, bien qu'il ait essayé de se dissimuler au maximum et que son image fut en partie tronquée, je reconnus immédiatement mon ami, malgré les modifications qu'il avait apportées à sa physionomie pour incarner son avatar norvégien. L'espoir des journalistes fut finalement déçu, car Irène Adler quitta la Riviera peu après, sans qu'ils aient rien pu trouver de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la plume. J'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvai nulle part plus aucune trace, ni de Sigerson ni d'Adler.  
Holmes était rentré en Angleterre au printemps de 1894, afin d'élucider le meurtre de l'honorable Ronald Adair, ce qui permit de mettre fin aux activités du colonel Moran et d'éradiquer ce qui restait de l'organisation criminelle de Moriarty. Qu'était-il advenu d'Irène? L'avait-elle suivi? Était-elle retournée dans le New Jersey?

J'étais assez satisfait de ma petite enquête, bien qu'il restât encore quelques questions sans réponses, et je pris un cab pour rentrer plus rapidement à Baker Street. Je m'étais attardé plus que prévu, et ce soir-là, je devais accompagner Holmes à un concert au Royal Opéra House. Non que je fusse très amateur de ce genre de spectacle, mais c'était, je crois l'avoir déjà mentionné par ailleurs, une des rares occasions pour lesquelles mon ami acceptait de bon cœur de sortir dans le monde, et les distractions faisaient cruellement défaut durant les longues soirées d'hiver. Nous avions prévu d'aller souper après le spectacle et une soirée à l'extérieur était toujours bonne à prendre. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, après m'être changé, Holmes m'attendait dans le salon en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée. J'avais beau y être habitué, le contraste entre son habituelle mise bohème et l'élégance à la fois impeccable et nonchalante avec laquelle il portait l'habit, me confondait toujours.

— Un vrai Brummell… Vous m'épaterez toujours, Holmes!

— L'art du travestissement n'est-il pas une des bases de mon métier?

— Très spirituel… Tiens, une nouvelle épingle à cravate?

— Oh…oui, un… humm… souvenir de voyage.

— Très joli bijou… et d'une symbolique tout à fait intéressante!

— Je ne suis pas absolument certain d'avoir raison de poser la question mais : qu'entendez-vous par là?

— Eh bien, vous n'ignorez certainement pas que la turquoise est censée être une pierre protectrice contre le danger, quand au motif… un myosotis si je ne m'abuse… voyons, ne serait-ce pas... "ne m'oubliez pas"? Le genre de bijou qu'une femme amoureuse pourrait offrir à l'homme dont elle va être séparée… lorsqu'il doit s'éloigner pour reprendre un métier périlleux… après une escapade sur la Riviera, par exemple.

— Vous… vous devriez vous reconvertir dans l'écriture de romans sentimentaux, Watson, vous feriez un tabac auprès des jeunes filles. La fortune assurée.

— J'y ai pensé, figurez-vous. Que diriez-vous de Sigerson pour le nom du héros? J'en situerais bien l'action à Mon…

— Ça suffit, Watson! J'ai compris! Vous vous êtes bien amusé?

— Il n'y a rien de honteux à ça, Holmes! Pourquoi refuser d'admettre que vous pouvez parfois vous comporter comme un être humain ordinaire?

— D'accord, pour une fois, vous m'avez eu! Je veux bien l'admettre devant vous, mon vieux, mais n'allez surtout pas vous amuser à écrire quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet dans vos articles!

— A une condition : qu'est devenue Miss Adler?

— Ah! Votre enquête comporte donc des lacunes? Vous allez être déçu, mon ami. Elle est retournée en Amérique. Nous avons eu un petit désaccord sur… la suite à donner à notre… heuu ... collaboration.

Je haussai les sourcils et me pinçai discrètement pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait, rarement, de se laisser entraîner sur le terrain des sentiments, Holmes perdait généralement une bonne partie de ses moyens et de sa faconde.

— Collaboration?!!! … Mmffff... Cependant, elle tient toujours à vous, le message est explicite.

— Vous le savez, ma science ne s'étend qu'aux choses importantes pour ma profession. La symbolique des pierres précieuses et le langage des fleurs n'en font pas encore partie, mais je fais confiance à votre esprit de _midinette_* romantique pour combler mes lacunes sur ces sujets-là! Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant? Je n'aimerais pas manquer le début.

Dans la pénombre de la loge, j'observais mon ami avec amusement, mais aussi un certain attendrissement. Par moments, son regard dérivait dans le vague et ses doigts venaient se poser sur l'épingle de turquoise. J'étais heureux pour lui de ces quelques mois de bonheur qu'il avait pu voler à la vie. C'était une bien petite compensation pour toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies, et je craignais fort que cela ne puisse jamais se reproduire... Il s'autorisait si rarement à montrer son côté sensible et simplement humain. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur pour lui, il avait fait une fois pour toutes le choix de son métier, et il l'assumait pleinement, même si ce choix impliquait l'acceptation de douloureux renoncements. Il restait toutefois un espoir : la dame avait une personnalité au moins aussi forte que la sienne, et elle l'avait déjà vaincu plus d'une fois…

*_En français dans le texte._

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est ! **


	8. Que nous restera t il

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**

**Que nous restera t-il ?**

*****  
**

_« __Nous atteignons. Nous saisissons. Nous serrons les doigts. Et que reste-t-il finalement dans nos mains? Une ombre. Ou pis qu'une ombre: la souffrance »_

Sherlock Holmes (Le marchand de couleurs)

*****

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)

Il est des périodes de l'existence que l'on aimerait effacer ou dont on voudrait qu'elles n'aient jamais existé. Qu'aurais-je fait s'il m'avait été donné de connaître l'avenir, lorsque j'ai rencontré Mary _(1)_? Aurais-je résisté à son attrait? Aurais-je essayé d'éviter le destin funeste qui nous attendait? Et en ce maudit mois de mai 1891, aurais-je tenté de retenir Holmes à Londres _(2)_? Et dans tous les cas, le remède n'aurait-il pas été pire que le mal?

Les quelques souvenirs d'un bonheur hélas trop fugace ne pourront jamais compenser l'horreur de ces trois années maudites qui ont vu la disparition de tout ce qui m'était cher sur cette terre.

Mais Holmes a fini par reparaître, et si sa brutale résurrection _(3)_ (il ne m'avait en rien ménagé en cette occasion, la seule je crois, où je me sois jamais évanoui) a depuis un peu atténué la peine qui remplissait mon cœur, rien ne pourra jamais venir combler le vide laissé par la disparition de l'épouse que je chérissais si tendrement.

Depuis son retour, et particulièrement depuis que nous avions repris notre cohabitation, j'avais parfois eu l'occasion de noter certains changements, extrêmement subtils, dans son comportement, détails qui auraient échappé à quiconque le connaissant moins bien que moi.

Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais été très doué pour ce qui est de l'extériorisation des émotions ou des sentiments, et d'aucuns l'ont parfois taxé, et je dois reconnaître que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose à travers mes écrits, de froideur, d'insensibilité, voire d'inhumanité. Il est vrai qu'au premier abord, c'est l'image qu'il peut donner au profane (et la seule d'ailleurs qu'il souhaite laisser de lui professionnellement), mais après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, je me dois de rectifier un peu les choses, afin de rendre totalement justice à l'homme qu'il est réellement.

Holmes est un être bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait, et sous les apparences, se cache un être humain tout aussi sensible et sujet au doute que les autres. Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il n'a aucun défaut... ce serait mentir dans l'autre sens. Holmes est un scientifique, qui place la concentration et le raisonnement au-dessus de tout, il est nerveux, curieux de tout, avide de savoir, impatient, ne souffrant aucune lenteur d'esprit chez les autres, parfois égoïste et arrogant, et la modestie n'entre pas dans sa panoplie de qualités. Très peu sont ceux qui savent qu'il peut aussi se montrer un charmant compagnon, bon-vivant et plein d'humour, bien qu'il ne montre cette facette de sa personnalité qu'avec un nombre considérablement restreint de personnes, dont j'ai l'honneur de faire partie. Il est également extrêmement gentil et compatissant envers les faibles et les malheureux, absolument dépourvu de toute cruauté, et incapable de faire du mal sciemment à un être vivant, qu'il soit humain ou animal. Il a endurci son caractère à force de côtoyer ce qu'il y a de pire dans l'humanité, et s'il en souffre souvent intérieurement, il ne laisse jamais ce qu'il considère comme une faiblesse prendre le dessus, craignant que cela n'interfère sur le raisonnement froid et logique qui est à la base de sa méthode.

Je me souviens très bien (et étant donné l'état où je me trouvais à ce moment-là, je me suis souvent demandé comment je peux me rappeler d'autant de détails), de la circonstance dans laquelle j'eus enfin l'explication de ces moments de mal-être qui semblaient parfois le saisir en ma présence, et la révélation de la profondeur de ses sentiments et de sa loyauté. C'était à la fin du mois de janvier 1895, quelques mois après son retour à Londres, après les années terribles où tout le monde et moi le premier, l'avait cru mort à la suite de son ultime affrontement avec Moriarty. Cette journée marquait pour moi un des anniversaires les plus sombres de ma vie, et ce soir-là j'avais essayé de fuir cette triste réalité de la plus mauvaise manière qui soit. J'aurais vigoureusement tancé cette attitude chez n'importe lequel de mes patients qui s'y serait laissé allé, mais voilà que je me retrouvais assis à une table crasseuse, au fond d'un immonde bouge, l'esprit embrumé et le regard vitreux, affalé devant un verre (combien y en avait-il eu avant, cela je ne m'en souviens plus) de mauvais alcool.

— Vous me faites une place?

Je levai la tête un peu trop brusquement, provoquant une réaction de protestation de mon estomac, que je parvins à réprimer de justesse, ainsi qu'une curieuse ondulation des murs de la salle. Il me fallut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant que la silhouette floue qui s'était matérialisée près de moi ne commence à s'éclaircir un peu, et je me poussai pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'assit sur le banc, à côté de moi et commanda une pinte de bière.

Ambiance enfumée, murs noircis par la suie et plancher brut recouvert de sciure mêlée à différentes substances dont il valait mieux ne pas chercher à connaître la provenance, le pub des trois couronnes n'avait d'aristocratique que le nom. C'était un de ces endroits interlopes de l'East-End où se mélangeaient toutes les classes sociales dans un infâme bouillon de culture, microcosme d'une humanité en pleine déliquescence. On venait là pour boire de la bière tiède et de l'alcool frelaté, manger des tourtes au porc, se faire plumer dans des jeux truqués et des rencontres de hasard, ou tout simplement, comme moi, pour tenter d'oublier.

Depuis quelques jours, une vague de froid polaire s'était abattue sur Londres comme une chape, les chutes de neige alternaient avec les averses glaciales, transformant les rues en bourbiers immondes, mais même si le temps avait été plus clément, la ville m'aurait semblé tout aussi grise et inhospitalière.

J'avais marché sans but pendant des heures, dans le cloaque des ruelles jusqu'à me retrouver, trempé et transi, assis près de la cheminée de ce pub de troisième ordre où se côtoyaient aristocrates en mal d'émotions fortes, dockers, ouvriers, malfrats de tous poils et prostituées de tous âges, dans un brouhaha abrutissant. Mais c'était tout ce que je désirais à ce moment-là : m'abrutir pour ne plus penser... ne plus me souvenir que deux ans auparavant jour pour jour...

Holmes avait entamé sa pinte en silence. Je lui savais gré de ne pas essayer de me réconforter à coup de ces lieux communs que les personnes bien intentionnées se croient obligées de vous asséner en pareilles circonstances. J'étais sorti en son absence, avertissant Madame Hudson de ne pas m'attendre pour servir le dîner. Ce n'était pas la première fois, j'avais en effet recommencé à donner quelques consultations à domicile, et je rentrais parfois très tard. Pourquoi, ce jour-là, s'était-il mis à ma recherche? Et d'ailleurs... comment m'avait-il trouvé?

— C'est mon métier!

Dans l'état où je me trouvais, je ne songeai même pas à m'étonner ni à lui demander par quel raisonnement logique il avait suivi ma pensée. De toute façon, je ne doutais pas qu'il m'aurait donné une explication parfaitement rationnelle de ses déductions.

Mes yeux étaient brûlants et mon cerveau cotonneux, je passai la main sur mon visage, et m'étonnai de le sentir humide... la fumée, la chaleur et les remugles de tous ordres commençaient à devenir particulièrement incommodants. Holmes me regardait d'un air soucieux. Ma vue recommençait à se brouiller. Je laissai retomber lourdement mon bras sur la table, renversant au passage le verre que je venais de vider.

— Holmes!

— Je sais, mon ami.

Après un regard à sa montre, il fit un signe vers le tenancier et déposa une poignée de pièces sur la table de bois brut.

— Venez, il faut partir, maintenant!

Ajouta t-il d'une voix douce.

J'étais vide de toute volonté propre, il m'aida à me lever et me soutint jusqu'à la porte. L'air froid du dehors eut comme premier effet d'achever le travail de l'alcool, et s'il ne m'avait maintenu fermement, me plaquant contre le mur, je me serais effondré incontinent dans la neige transformée en boue. Il me secoua jusqu'à ce que je finisse par réagir. Je me mis à frissonner, puis à grelotter. Un fiacre vint s'arrêter devant nous sans que personne n'ait à le héler.

— Vous êtes en retard!

Fit Holmes au cocher en me poussant à l'intérieur, avant de jeter une couverture sur mes épaules et une autre sur mes genoux. Le trajet dura assez longtemps pour que je me reprenne un peu, et avec son aide, je parvins à gravir l'escalier qui menait à notre appartement sans m'écrouler. Après m'avoir installé dans mon fauteuil et ranimé le feu, Holmes s'affaira un moment du côté de son bec Bunsen. Un moment plus tard, il me tendait une tasse de café brûlant. Nous n'avions pas échangé plus de vingt mots depuis qu'il était apparu près de moi dans le pub, mais je pouvais sentir le rayonnement de son amitié et de sa compassion m'envelopper d'une aura qui me réchauffait le cœur, et je réussis enfin à libérer mes larmes, sans honte ni retenue.

— Mary...

— Vous voulez en parler?

— Je... non... je...

— Je comprends.

Il était, bien entendu, au courant, mais nous n'en avions jamais parlé, et je lui avais été reconnaissant de respecter mon silence. Il est parfois des blessures tellement profondes que leur simple évocation suffit à rouvrir les cicatrices superficielles qui ont un instant pu faire croire à leur guérison.

— Comment...

— Mycroft. Il me tenait au courant, et me donnait régulièrement de vos nouvelles... j'ai été atterré quand... Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner, mon ami!

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardait avec stupéfaction :

— Vous pardonner? Mais...

— J'aurais dû être là! Je vous ai abandonné, je m'en veux tellement.

— Holmes!

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et se mit à bourrer sa pipe, mais ses mains étaient moins sures que d'habitude et tremblaient légèrement.

— J'étais au Soudan, je n'ai trouvé la lettre qu'à mon retour en France, bien après que... J'ai voulu revenir, mais mon frère m'en a dissuadé, il m'a assuré qu'il prenait soin de vous. Je me suis laissé convaincre. Je le regrette. Vous êtes mon ami, j'aurais du... Je ne mérite pas votre amitié, Watson, j'ai failli à tous mes...

— Holmes!

Cette fois j'avais élevé le ton, et il tourna vers moi le regard qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardé fixé sur le sol devant lui.

— Arrêtez cette auto-flagellation! Cela ne vous va pas du tout. Croyez-vous que votre résurrection m'aurait fait du bien, quand elle avait tous les risques d'être suivie d'une mort bien réelle, cette fois? Mycroft a eu raison. L'organisation de Moriarty était encore trop puissante et Moran n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à vous faire éliminer dès l'annonce de votre retour précipité. N'est-ce pas la première chose qu'il a tenté de faire, au printemps dernier? En revenant sans aucune préparation, vous auriez fait une bien trop bonne cible, et enragé comme il l'était, il ne l'aurait pas ratée... Et même s'il avait loupé son coup, vous n'auriez pas eu alors assez de preuves pour mettre hors de nuire cette bande de chacals.

La colère avait un effet dégrisant tout à fait inattendu et l'attitude coupable de mon ami, qui aurait du me flatter, bien que me touchant profondément, avait l'effet paradoxal de m'exaspérer dans le même temps au plus haut point. Je m'étais tellement habitué à sa froide impassibilité habituelle, que je lui en voulais presque de se montrer aussi… humain. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois bien qu'en réalité j'eus cette réaction parce que je m'étais soudain rendu compte jusqu'où la force de l'amitié qu'il me portait aurait pu l'amener : Jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie pour m'apporter un simple moment de réconfort, et j'avoue que cela ne laissait pas de m'effrayer. L'importance qu'il accordait à cette relation me fit également prendre conscience de l'immense solitude qui faisait de son existence un désert dont la seule oasis était son métier. Le profond traumatisme vécu dans son enfance _(4)_ avait fait de lui un être solitaire et tourmenté, et continuait à affecter profondément sa capacité à accorder sa confiance et à nouer des liens avec ses semblables.

— Vous n'êtes coupable de rien, Holmes, pas plus de la mort de Mary que de la tragédie de votre famille, ou... ou de tous les maux de l'humanité! Je sais que vous lui en avez voulu lorsqu'elle m'a éloigné de vous, mais je sais aussi que vous l'estimiez autant qu'elle vous estimait. Vous n'êtes pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé, cessez de vouloir à tout prix réparer des torts imaginaires. Je vous assure que personne au monde n'est, ne sera, et n'a jamais été pour moi un meilleur ami que vous.

Il avait rebaissé la tête, et recommencé à contempler le plancher en silence pendant un moment, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, ce fut sur un ton faussement détaché dont je ne fus pas dupe. Une certaine fêlure dans sa voix me laissait entrevoir l'émotion qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

— Mmmm... Encore un peu de café?

— Je préfère aller me coucher. Heuu... Holmes...

— Oui?

— Merci... pour... hum, le fiacre... j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à rentrer à pied... avec ce temps!

— Humpfff ! Certes... Et j'avoue que si vous avez l'intention de récidiver, j'aimerais autant, dans notre intérêt réciproque, que vous choisissiez de meilleures conditions météorologiques.  
… Bonne nuit, Watson !

Conclut-il en réprimant un éternuement.

Nous ne reparlâmes jamais de cette soirée. Je suis parfois effrayé de la violence que peuvent revêtir les sentiments chez Holmes. Il est trop intelligent pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de cet aspect excessif de son caractère_,_ et je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il se refuse à se laisser aller à succomber à toute émotion qui pourrait nuire à ses capacités de froide logique (ne m'a-t-il pas affirmé un jour : _"L'amour est tout d'émotion et l'émotivité s'oppose toujours à cette froide et véridique raison que je place au-dessus de tout. Je ne me marierai jamais de peur que mes jugements n'en soient faussés"_ _(1)_. Je me demande parfois combien d'hommes pourraient faire un tel choix dans la vie, et je l'en admire autant que je le plains. J'ai souffert, je souffre encore, mais je ne sais si le fardeau, invisible aux yeux de tous, qu'il a choisi de porter pour rester le meilleur dans son domaine n'est pas encore plus lourd à porter que le mien.

Notes de l'éditeur :

_1- Voir "Le signe des 4"_

_2- Voir "Le dernier problème"_

_3- Voir "La maison vide"_

_4- Voir chapitres 4 à 6 : "l'origine du mal"_

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	9. Une question de justice

**Disclaimer : Les personnages (à l'exception de deux) et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**

**Une question de justice**

**xxx  
**

Extrait des Mémoires de John H Watson

Il n'existe aucun homme sur terre qui soit aussi droit et honnête que Sherlock Holmes. Cependant, son sens exacerbé de la justice l'incite parfois à agir de manière peu conventionnelle, parfois même à l'extrême limite de la légalité, et je l'ai plus d'une fois entendu déclarer avoir le sentiment d'avoir commis plus de mal en découvrant le criminel, que celui-ci n'en avait fait par ses actes. Une affaire en particulier mit à rude épreuve ce sens particulièrement sensible chez lui. Je n'en ai jamais fait et n'en ferai jamais de compte-rendu public, tant elle fut douloureuse pour tous ceux qui en furent les protagonistes.

Nous étions en août. Dès les premières heures, cette journée s'était annoncée caniculaire, et j'avais profité de la relative fraîcheur de la matinée pour aller faire quelques courses. En rentrant, je trouvais Holmes en bras de chemise, debout devant la fenêtre, une lettre à la main.

— Ah, bonjour, Watson. Belle journée en perspective, n'est ce pas? Que pensez-vous de ceci?

Fit-il en me tendant la courte missive, dont je pris rapidement connaissance :

_"Cher monsieur Sherlock Holmes,_

_Je sollicite votre assistance dans une affaire que je ne peux vous soumettre par écrit. Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas venir vous l'exposer en personne, mais la peur est une compagne tyrannique qui m'interdit de sortir de chez moi. En conséquence, je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir venir me rendre visite aussitôt que cela vous sera possible. Mon messager attendra votre réponse et vous indiquera mon adresse. Il est bien entendu que le désagrément de ce déplacement vous sera rémunéré, ceci même dans l'éventualité où vous n'accepteriez pas mon affaire._

_Acceptez... etc."_

La lettre n'était pas signée. Je levai les yeux de la feuille et jetai un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe posée sur la table.

— Le papier et l'enveloppe sont de qualité tout à fait ordinaire, mais l'écriture est celle d'un homme cultivé, la calligraphie est élégante et l'orthographe correcte. Quelque-chose le terrifie assez pour qu'il n'ose, même en plein jour, sortir de chez lui. Il a du faire porter sa missive par une personne qu'il connaît assez pour lui faire confiance. L'absence de signature renforce encore le fait qu'il ne veuille pas que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui au cas où le message serait intercepté.

— Excellent, Watson. Vous êtes en très net progrès! Je ne pense pas en effet, que l'on puisse déduire grand chose de plus du message lui-même, mis à part le fait évident que ce monsieur avait pris la précaution de noter mon adresse avant de se cloîtrer chez lui. Il a du la chercher un moment avant de l'inscrire sur l'enveloppe, mais la conservait tout de même à sa portée, voyez comme l'encre du nom est noire et nette, la plume venait certainement d'être trempée dans l'encrier, alors que la suite est décolorée, grisâtre : elle a eu le temps de sécher entre les deux opérations, mais pas assez longtemps pour nécessiter être ré-encrée. Les gens ne gardent habituellement pas l'adresse d'un détective à portée de la main. Nous pouvons en déduire que sa peur est ancienne, mais qu'un élément nouveau a du se produire très récemment, ce qui l'a incité à m'écrire aujourd'hui. Je lui ai fait répondre que je lui rendrai visite à 3 h cet après-midi. Vous plairait-il de m'accompagner?

— Bien volontiers, au moins à l'extérieur aurons-nous une petite chance de croiser un courant d'air.

— Certes, mais je vous avertis, Watson, que nous n'allons pas flâner à Hyde park.

Holmes adore les déguisements, en pantalon de serge, veste grossière qu'il avait enlevée et balançait négligemment sur une épaule et casquette d'ouvrier, il était parfaitement dans son élément, et se fondait littéralement dans le décor. Même sa démarche devenait différente. Il m'avait souvent expliqué que l'absolue exactitude d'un costume ou d'un maquillage était bien moins importante que la manière de les arborer et de se mouvoir. J'avoue que pour ma part, j'étais beaucoup moins à l'aise, mais s'aventurer dans la zone ouvrière de l'East End impliquait de prendre certaines précautions.  
On avait l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, bruyant et grouillant d'une humanité miséreuse. Les rues, jamais entretenues et dans lesquelles même les policiers hésitaient à s'aventurer seuls, étaient semées d'immondices de toutes sortes, la fumée des usines, les odeurs provenant des tanneries, fabriques de savon et autres vinaigreries vous saisissaient à la gorge. Le mot pollution prenait ici tout son sens, et tout ceci associé au manque quasi total d'hygiène provoquait régulièrement des épidémies foudroyantes qui décimaient immanquablement une grande partie de la population de ces quartiers défavorisés, méprisés voire sciemment ignorés des classes dites supérieures. C'était le foyer de tous les vices et un vivier permanent d'anarchie et de révolte.  
Nous nous trouvions à la limite de Whitechapel, une des parties les plus déshéritées de la ville, formée d'un labyrinthe de ruelles étroites où le soleil ne pénètre jamais. Comment un habitant de cet endroit pouvait-il avoir eu l'idée de faire appel à Holmes... Bien qu'il eût de "vieilles connaissances" dans les couches les plus diverses de la société, il devait compter ici plus d'ennemis que d'amis.

— Notre homme a du penser qu'il serait plus facile de se cacher, ici.

Nos pensées avaient suivi le même chemin, à moins qu'il n'ait lu l'étonnement sur mon visage. Il s'arrêta devant une maison d'apparence un peu moins délabrée que les autres et frappa à la porte. Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années vint nous ouvrir et nous précéda dans un escalier sombre et presque aussi raide qu'une échelle. Il frappa d'une manière convenue à l'unique porte du troisième étage, qui devait avoir été autrefois celle du grenier. Personne ne répondant, il recommença plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul bruit ne se fasse entendre à l'intérieur. Il finit par se retourner vers nous d'un air inquiet : l'occupant des lieux ne sortait jamais, et ne recevait jamais personne. Lui-même était payé pour rester en permanence à la maison afin de faire le guet, une aubaine qui lui évitait l'esclavage habituel des enfants dans les usines. Il ne s'absentait, pour faire les courses du mystérieux locataire, que lorsque sa mère était présente. A la demande de Holmes, il descendit chercher le double des clés pendant que nous patientions sur le minuscule palier.  
"L'appartement" consistait en tout et pour tout en une grande pièce mansardée, dont un angle était occulté par un rideau. Une trappe donnait sur le toit et pouvait faire, en cas de besoin, office de sortie d'urgence, ce qui expliquait peut-être l'insistance de l'homme à vouloir occuper cet étage. Un minuscule vasistas donnant sur la rue laissait entrer un jour parcimonieux et constituait la seule ouverture, il était grand ouvert, certainement à cause de la chaleur infernale qui régnait dans cet appentis. L'ameublement se réduisait à un lit, une chaise, une petite table sur laquelle était posés une lampe à pétrole et un nécessaire d'écriture. Quelques patères fixées au mur faisaient office de penderie.  
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années gisait sur le sol, face contre terre. Je me penchai sur lui, mais ne pus hélas que constater ce dont je me doutais déjà. L'homme était mort, très certainement depuis peu, en attestaient la température du corps, ce qui compte tenu de la chaleur ambiante n'était pas le plus probant, l'absence de rigidité et surtout le témoignage du garçon qui avait parlé à notre homme moins d'une heure auparavant. Aucune blessure n'était visible sur les parties exposées du cadavre, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de flanelle qui dénotait dans ce quartier, et d'une chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches.  
J'allai tirer le rideau, qui ne dissimulait qu'une étagère de bois brut sur laquelle étaient posés une cuvette, un rasoir et un pot de savon à barbe. Un miroir ébréché était suspendu au-dessus de cette tablette. Par terre, un broc d'eau, et un seau en zinc. Rien que de très ordinaire, on n'aurait pu trouver environnement plus tristement dépouillé.  
L'homme pouvait bien entendu être décédé de mort naturelle, mais son appel à notre aide quelques heures plus tôt tendait à écarter cette hypothèse. Holmes s'était agenouillé près du corps, il avait sorti une loupe de poche et avait entrepris de l'examiner aussi minutieusement que s'il avait été allongé sur une table d'autopsie. Il avait déboutonné la chemise et remonté les manches plus haut, à la recherche de toute trace susceptible le l'éclairer sur les circonstances de la mort. Tout à coup, il poussa une exclamation étouffée, et il se redressa, tenant entre deux doigts une chose minuscule.

— Absolument fascinant... Observez!

— On dirait une épine.

— Exactement. Une épine fichée dans le cou de notre victime. Il n'a même pas du la sentir lorsqu'elle s'est plantée... Attention de ne pas vous piquer, Watson!

— Vous pensez que...

— Je ne pense pas, je suis sur! Maintenant voyons comment... Mais oui, bien entendu! La chaleur amollit mon cerveau!

Et il se précipita dans l'escalier au risque de se rompre le cou. Lorsque je le rejoignis, il parlementait avec la propriétaire de la maison d'en face. Oui, elle avait loué son grenier quelques jours plus tôt à deux hommes. Un anglais et son domestique indigène. Des gens discrets, qui avaient payé une quinzaine d'avance. Non, elle n'en savait pas plus, ici, on ne posait pas de questions.

— Vite! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard!

Cria t-il en se ruant dans l'escalier. Nous n'eûmes même pas à frapper. Un homme d'environ trente cinq ans venait d'ouvrir la porte, alerté par le bruit. Il s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer.

— Vous êtes de la police?

— Non. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, je suis détective privé, et voici mon collègue le Dr Watson.

— Je connais votre nom et votre réputation, monsieur, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici et je n'essaierai pas de fuir. J'ai conscience que rien ne peut excuser ce qui vient de se passer, mais si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous raconter notre histoire, fit-il en se tournant vers l'autre occupant de la pièce, qui se tenait assis en tailleur dans un angle.  
Je m'appelle James Greenwood. Il y a une quinzaine d'années, je m'embarquai avec une équipe de scientifiques pour l'Amérique du Sud où nous devions explorer et répertorier la faune et la flore de l'Amazonie. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les difficultés de l'expédition. Les maladies, les animaux, les tribus indigènes hostiles eurent bientôt raison de notre mission. Plus de la moitié de l'expédition avait déjà été décimée lorsque nous décidâmes de rebrousser chemin. Mais le mauvais sort continua à s'abattre sur les survivants avec la saison humide. Au bout de quelques jours, je me retrouvai, seul survivant dans la forêt hostile, à bout de forces et délirant de fièvre. N'ayant plus aucun espoir, je m'étendis sur le sol pour attendre la mort et ne tardai pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais allongé dans un hamac, ma fièvre avait disparu et une jeune fille m'observait avec curiosité. La plupart des tribus dites "sauvages" sont souvent beaucoup plus humaines et hospitalières que nos peuples prétendument civilisés. Je vécus avec eux, appris leur mode de vie et leurs coutumes, et finalement, je décidai de rester parmi ce peuple qui m'avait recueilli et accepté. J'avais trouvé dans cette vie simple la liberté, le bonheur et l'amour. J'épousai la jeune fille qui m'avait soigné et je pensais vivre ainsi le restant de ma vie, au plus près d'une nature qui survenait à tous mes besoins.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit, il avala sa salive avec difficulté, puis il continua d'une voix assourdie.

— Mais la cupidité de l'homme blanc est insatiable et sa soif de richesses et de domination conduit à toutes les exactions. Avec quatre autres hommes, nous étions partis chasser, nous absentant pendant quelques jours. A notre retour, nous trouvâmes le village incendié, et toute la population massacrée. Seul un adolescent, qui avait réussi à se cacher avait survécu. Il nous raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient surgi en pleine nuit, les surprenant dans leur sommeil. Il ne restait au village que les femmes, les vieillards, les enfants et trois hommes adultes. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se saisir de leurs arcs. Les blancs avaient d'abord tué les hommes, les anciens et les enfants. Ensuite ils...

Sa voix se brisa.

—... Ils avaient violé les femmes avant de les achever sauvagement à coups de machettes... Ma… ma femme... elle attendait un enfant... parlait quelques mots d'anglais que je lui avais appris. Les entendant parler dans cette langue, elle les avait suppliés, mais ils n'avaient eu aucune pitié.

Il se tut un instant. L'émotion était palpable dans la pièce à l'atmosphère confinée.

— Nous partîmes en chasse contre ces animaux plus féroces que tous les guépards, serpent et insectes de la forêt, et les éliminâmes l'un après l'autre. Un seul réussit à s'échapper... Le bourreau de mon épouse et de notre futur enfant. Je jurai de le pourchasser jusqu'au bout de la terre s'il le fallait. Ma traque m'a conduit ici, la chance sembla enfin me sourire lorsque je trouvai cette chambre juste en face de la sienne. Il était à ma portée, mais il me savait sur ses traces, et il se méfiait. Aujourd'hui, certainement poussé par la chaleur, il commit une imprudence et ouvrit sa fenêtre...

— Dès lors, il était aisé pour un chasseur expérimenté de l'atteindre, à l'aide d'une sarbacane...

— Oui. Il marchait nerveusement en long et en large, sans jamais jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Jarhuac et moi tirâmes ensemble et lorsque nous le vîmes s'écrouler, nous sûmes que nous pouvions enfin trouver le repos. Vous comprenez, il n'est pas mon domestique, comme se l'est imaginé, en bonne représentante de la "race supérieure", notre logeuse. Il est mon beau-frère. C'est lui, l'adolescent qui réussit à échapper au massacre dans lequel périrent sa sœur, ses parents et toute sa tribu.

Vous connaissez maintenant toute la vérité. Vous pouvez nous livrer aux autorités, cela n'a plus aucune importance, nous avons accompli notre destin.

Après un long moment, Holmes reprit la parole.

— Je ne puis faire autrement qu'informer la police, l'homme qui avait sollicité mon aide étant mort, lorsque je suis arrivé chez lui, bien que rien apparemment n'indique dans quelles circonstances... En tout état de cause, mon potentiel client étant décédé, il n'a pu m'informer de la mission qu'il avait l'intention de me confier, et je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. Cependant, j'aimerais votre parole à tous deux, de ne pas quitter ce logement avant une semaine entière.

Après que les deux hommes lui aient juré de respecter leur serment, nous quittâmes la maison pour revenir dans l'appartement du drame, Holmes dépêcha le gamin au poste de police le plus proche, et nous restâmes seuls avec le cadavre en attendant les autorités.

— Holmes! Avez-vous vraiment l'intention de laisser les assassins s'en tirer à si bon compte?

Agité, l'air soucieux, il arpentait rageusement le grenier d'un bout à l'autre. Un terrible dilemme torturait visiblement sa conscience.

— Ne croyez-vous pas, Watson, qu'ils sont déjà condamnés, depuis la destruction de leur peuple, à la plus lourde des peines? Les considérez-vous comme plus coupable que le misérable qui est étendu là? Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent encore nuire à qui que ce soit? Laissons au ciel le soin de leur punition. Quand à moi, je suis certain qu'ils préféreraient la mort à la vie qu'ils vont devoir affronter, à présent qu'aucun but ne les anime plus. Mais je laisse une chance à la justice des hommes. Lorsque la police arrivera, elle disposera exactement des mêmes éléments et indices que nous, y compris la deuxième épine, souvenez-vous que je n'en ai retrouvé qu'une. Je suis certain que Greenwood et Jarhuac ne failliront pas à leur parole, et que si le doigt de Dieu guide les policiers, ils ne se déroberont pas devant leurs responsabilités.

La main divine ne guida pas les hommes de la loi, mais nous eûmes une dernière fois des nouvelles de cette affaire, lorsque l'Amélia Grace, qui voguait vers l'Amérique du Sud, signala la disparition mystérieuse, en pleine mer, de deux de ses passagers, Monsieur J. Greenwood et son "serviteur" Jarhuac.

Holmes reposa le journal qu'il venait de lire.

— La justice est satisfaite, Watson, puissent ces deux âmes tourmentées trouver enfin le repos!

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	10. Une affaire d'état 1 Un tueur en série

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

_Jack l'éventreur, comme chacun le sait à vraiment existé, et son identité est toujours resté un mystère... Et le restera, même ici. Mon but n'étant pas de décrire une énièmme enquête (je laisse ça aux spécialistes des romans policiers). L'hypothèse qui sera mon point de départ est plutôt un mélange de plusieurs théories qui furent émises à l'époque._

_Le nom de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête était bien Abberline, et les anecdotes sur l'enquête et le Londres de 1888 à la portée de tout un chacun sur internet. _

_De nombreuses confrontations entre SH et the ripper ont été imaginées, et écrites ou portées à l'écran (c'est tellement tentant), pour ma part je n''en ai vu qu'une : "Murder by decree", et (pour l'instant) lu aucun pastiche sur ce sujet. Aussi toute ressemblance etc... Mais les faits et les circonstances ne pouvant être changés, il y aura toujours des similitudes, ne serait-ce qu'avec la véritable histoire!_

**

* * *

**

**Une affaire d'état**

1ère partie - Un tueur en série

**XXX**

(Extrait des mémoires de John H Watson)

Près de deux mois se sont écoulés depuis cet automne maudit dont le souvenir hantera longtemps la mémoire des londoniens, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, en cette veille de Noël 1888, que je trouve le courage de reprendre ma plume, tant l'horreur de ces événements a longtemps retenu ma main. Et malgré l'insistance de Conan Doyle, je sais déjà que jamais je ne rendrai public ce que je vais écrire ici.

J'étais marié depuis quelques mois, et nous avions, mon épouse et moi, fui la chaleur oppressante, la pollution et le vacarme des travaux de creusement des tunnels destinés au métropolitain, qui cet été là rendaient infernale la vie dans la capitale, pour une lune de miel tardive sur la côte des Cornouailles, à l'écart des miasmes et de la canicule de Londres.

Nous ne rentrâmes qu'au début du mois de septembre, lorsque les derniers orages d'été sonnèrent le glas de la belle saison.

Le bonheur donne au temps un sens différent et lorsque je finis par réaliser que je n'avais pas revu Holmes depuis plus de huit mois, un sentiment proche de la culpabilité m'envahit, et je décidai sur le champ de rendre visite à mon ami.

Je fus accueilli à bras ouverts par une madame Hudson, dont l'œil émit toutefois une lueur de reproche lorsqu'elle me glissa au passage quelques mots sur l'isolement grandissant de son locataire qui n'était quasiment pas sorti de chez lui de tout l'été.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon que j'avais si longtemps partagé avec lui, une bouffée de nostalgie me sauta à la gorge, en même temps que la honte d'avoir abandonné mon vieux camarade, sans aucune nouvelle, pendant si longtemps, et je restai planté sur le seuil sans rien trouver à dire. Holmes dut ressentir ma gêne. Un franc sourire illumina son visage, il se leva de sa table de travail où il était occupé à trier des coupures de presse, et me salua d'un jovial

— Bonjour, Watson! Vous êtes resplendissant, le mariage vous réussit. Comment se porte votre épouse?

destiné chasser la tension. On aurait dit que nous nous étions quittés à peine quelques jours plus tôt, mais l'expression de son regard me conforta dans mon mal-être. Holmes ne m'aurait jamais avoué avoir souffert de mon silence, mais je sentais à quel point il était heureux de me revoir et me jurai de ne plus laisser passer autant de temps sans lui rendre visite.

Je me retrouvai bientôt assis dans mon ancien fauteuil, un cigare à la main et un vieux cognac à ma portée, à discuter comme au bon vieux temps.

— Comment vont les affaires?

— Calmes, Watson, calmes. On dirait que même les malfaiteurs sont amollis par la chaleur. En ce moment, je donne un coup de main à la police à propos des meurtres de ces deux malheureuses, à Whitechapel, qui font depuis quelques jours les choux gras des journalistes à sensation… Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien eu d'aussi important à se mettre sous la plume depuis pas mal de temps. Non qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire dans ces crimes, hormis leurs similitudes, il s'en produit chaque jour d'aussi sordides dans ce quartier. Mais dans le climat actuel, une arrestation rapide redorerait le blason de nos chères forces de l'ordre dans l'East End.

— Oh, oui ! Je vois… Les deux femmes trouvées égorgées et éviscérés à une semaine d'intervalle?

— C'est cela même. L'inspecteur Abberline, qui est chargé de l'enquête, est venu me consulter après le second meurtre… Un homme intelligent, cet Abberline, l'esprit plus vif que la plupart de ses collègues, entre nous! Il craint comme moi que l'assassin ne s'arrête pas là. Il y a dans ces deux crimes des éléments particulièrement dérangeants, dont la presse n'a pas été informée, et j'ai moi aussi peur que ces deux malheureuses ne soient que les premières d'une longue série si nous ne mettons pas au plus vite la main sur leur meurtrier.

— Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du même homme?

— Je le crains, Watson, un… comment dire… genre de collectionneur, qui choisirait toujours ses victimes sur les même critères et utiliserait à chaque fois la même méthode pour les tuer. Avec votre imagination féconde et votre esprit romantique, je vous vois assez baptiser cela : un tueur en série.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me rendre compte que je m'étais attardé plus que prévu. Et c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je pris congé de mon ami. Je venais de m'apercevoir que nos aventures partagées me manquaient plus que je n'aurais su dire.

— Cette affaire de Whitechapel m'intrigue, Holmes, cela vous ennuierait-il de m'en tenir informé?

— En aucune manière, Watson, je constate avec plaisir que les joies du mariage n'ont pas émoussé votre curiosité… Même si j'espère sincèrement, pour une fois, me tromper sur la nature du coupable, et que la série s'arrêtera là.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	11. Une affaire d'état 2 Signé Jack

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**

**Une affaire d'état**

2ème partie – Signé Jack

**XXX**

(Extrait des mémoires de John H Watson)

Il se passa près d'un mois avant que nous n'entendîmes de nouveau parler des meurtres de Whitechapel, même les journaux semblaient être passés à autre chose.

Le premier octobre, je reçus un mot de Holmes, me demandant de le retrouver à une adresse qui me donna froid dans le dos. Je n'ai jamais aimé les morgues et j'ai du mal à comprendre la fascination de certains de mes collègues pour la fonction de médecin légiste. Pour ma part, je préfère soigner les vivants.

Les descriptions des journaux, pourtant fort réalistes, ne m'avaient pas préparé au spectacle qui m'attendait dans cette salle nue et glacée au sol recouvert de sciure de bois souillée de débris inqualifiables. Je bénis le ciel que le meurtrier ait d'abord égorgé sa victime avant de lui faire subir les autres sévices. La malheureuse, comme les deux précédentes victimes, avait été éventrée et éviscérée, et ses organes sexuels avaient été prélevés et emportés par le tueur. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur des descriptions morbides dont les journalistes en mal de sensations mais pas d'imagination, nous ont alors abreuvés jusqu'à la nausée.

J'appris qu'une autre femme avait été assassinée un peu plus tôt cette nuit-là, à peu de distance du lieu de ce crime. Elle avait été « seulement » égorgée et contrairement aux autres, portait sur le corps des marques de défense. Holmes, en désaccord avec la police, ne croyait pas qu'il s'agissait du même meurtrier. D'autant plus que l'autopsie avait révélé que son assassin était manifestement droitier, alors que les trois victimes éventrées avaient eu la gorge tranchée par un gaucher. La police fondait ses convictions sur un fait encore inconnu du public : une lettre, sensée provenir du meurtrier et signée du nom évocateur de « Jack l'éventreur », qui revendiquait les crimes et narguait les forces de l'ordre. Une seconde épître leur parvint d'ailleurs dès le lendemain du double meurtre, semblant confirmer la thèse officielle.

Nous rentrâmes à Baker Street totalement exténués. Holmes avait voulu examiner dans le moindre détail les deux scènes de crimes et interroger personnellement les témoins potentiels. Tel qu'en lui-même, il n'avait ménagé ni sa personne, ni la mienne. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sans trouver même l'énergie d'attraper une de ses pipes, alluma une cigarette et se renversa en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il était à faire peur. Maintenant que je pouvais mieux l'observer, je remarquais les cernes profonds sous ses yeux, la peau tirée sur ses pommettes. Depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait maigri et semblait au bout du rouleau.

— Je ne me suis pas ménagé depuis votre dernière visite, Watson.

Je sursautai et un petit rire nerveux le secoua.

— Mon cher ami! Vous êtes toujours aussi transparent. J'ai vu votre expression pendant que vous m'observiez. Votre air pensif a très vite laissé la place au regard professionnel du médecin préoccupé de la santé de son patient.

— M-Mais… vous aviez les yeux fermés!

— J'avais l'AIR d'avoir les yeux fermés, Watson. Avec un peu d'entraînement, il est très facile de regarder à travers ses cils tout en donnant l'impression d'être assoupi. C'est une capacité très utile parfois, et que j'ai eu l'occasion de développer et d'exploiter fréquemment ces derniers temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, les bas-fonds de Londres n'ont plus beaucoup de secrets pour moi à l'heure qu'il est, et si j'ai souvent feint le sommeil de l'ivrogne dans nombre de tavernes, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis un mois.

— Auriez-vous résolu l'affaire?

— Pas encore, mais je commence à avoir une idée assez claire de la situation, mais j'ai peur, Watson, j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Il semble que la clé de l'affaire soit ailleurs, et que ses implications ne me dépassent, même moi.

— Cette « modestie » est bien inhabituelle!

— Il ne s'agit pas de modestie, avec ou sans ironie, Watson, mais de… raison d'état.

— Voulez-vous dire…

— Rien de particulier pour le moment, mais des personnes très haut placées semblent impliquées là-dedans. Je vais devoir faire appel à plus influent que moi. Dès demain, j'irai rendre visite à mon frère. La suite dépendra pour beaucoup de cette entrevue.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	12. Une affaire d'état 3 Le sang de l'enfer

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**

**Une affaire d'état**

3ème partie – Le sang de l'enfer

**XXX**

(Extrait des mémoires de John H Watson)

L'horreur sembla atteindre son apogée le treize octobre, lorsque la police reçut un bocal contenant un morceau de rein conservé dans du formol, et dont le meurtrier prétendait avoir mangé ce qui manquait. Personne, sauf peut-être Holmes, dont l'air inquiet empirait à chacune de mes visites, ne se doutait que le pire était encore à venir.

Novembre approchait. Jusqu'à maintenant, tous les crimes, y compris celui d'une autre femme, commis au début du mois d'août, et dont la sauvagerie avait rétrospectivement fait penser à la police qu'il aurait peut-être pu être le premier de la série, avaient eu lieu en début de mois, toujours en fin de semaine, toujours aux premières heures du matin.

J'étais plusieurs fois passé à Baker Street, Mais Holmes semblait s'être métamorphosé en courant d'air. Il passait tout son temps à l'extérieur, et madame Hudson ne le voyait plus qu'entre deux portes, lorsqu'il rentrait pour se changer. Elle me confia son inquiétude pour son locataire, de plus en plus émacié et épuisé, et qui ne semblait plus tenir debout que par la seule force de sa volonté. Après avoir donné à la brave femme consigne de lui demander de me contacter dès qu'il rentrerait, je me résolus, non sans inquiétude, à attendre chez moi qu'il daignât me donner de ses nouvelles.

Le neuf novembre au petit matin, Mary et moi fûmes réveillés par des coups frappés à notre porte. J'allais ouvrir et me trouvai nez à nez avec le cocher d'un fiacre qui stationnait devant notre perron. A mon immense étonnement, je vis s'en extraire Mycroft Holmes en personne. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois, peu de temps auparavant et tout ce que je savais de lui était qu'il occupait un poste de premier rang dans les services secrets, et n'avait de comptes à rendre qu'aux plus hautes autorités de l'état. Une de ses autres caractéristiques, outre, d'après Holmes lui-même, des capacités intellectuelles bien supérieures à celles de mon ami, était son absolue horreur de tout effort superflu. Il ne sortait jamais de son club de Pall Mall que pour traverser la rue pour rentrer chez lui et ne consentait à se déplacer plus loin qu'en cas de circonstances extrêmes.

— Watson! Aidez-nous, voulez-vous?

Je m'approchai du fiacre duquel Mycroft et le cocher semblaient vouloir extraire quelque chose de volumineux, après un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je lâchai une exclamation de surprise et d'inquiétude. J'avais tout d'abord eu du mal à reconnaître Holmes dans l'homme inconscient et couvert de sang qui gisait inanimé sur l'une des banquettes. J'aidai les deux hommes à le transporter à l'intérieur, où nous le déposâmes sur notre lit. J'entrepris immédiatement de l'examiner, et à mon grand soulagement, constatai que le sang, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, ne paraissait pas être uniquement le sien. Il en était tellement couvert, qu'il semblait en avoir pris un bain. Je parai au plus pressé. Après l'avoir déshabillé avec l'aide de son frère, et sommairement nettoyé avec les linges et les bassines d'eau apportés par Mary, je soignai la profonde blessure qu'il portait au flanc droit, et qui me paraissait la plus sérieuse. Son bras gauche était cassé, et une balle avait traversé son épaule, heureusement sans briser d'autres os. Mycroft m'aida à réduire la fracture. Tout compte fait, j'étais heureux qu'il soit inconscient.

De nombreuses contusions et ecchymoses couvraient son corps, mais c'était le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête qui me préoccupait. Il fallait attendre son réveil pour connaître les éventuels dégâts occasionnés par le traumatisme crânien.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, nous le transportâmes dans la chambre d'amis, où Mary avait préparé le lit.

— Vous avez du personnel?

— Une bonne, mais c'est son jour de sortie.

— Très bien. Vous lui direz que vous hébergez un ami victime d'un accident… Ce qui est d'ailleurs, dans un sens, la stricte vérité.

— Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce lié à l'affaire de Whitechapel?

Il eut une légère hésitation.

— Je sais que mon frère vous a parlé de l'affaire et de ses soupçons. Je sais aussi qu'il a une absolue confiance en vous. Ce serait lui faire injure que de ne pas la partager, mais il faut que vous me juriez le secret le plus absolu, même pour votre épouse. Cette affaire nous dépasse tous, Watson, et le peu que je pourrai vous en dire ne satisfera pas votre curiosité, je le crains. Seuls trois hommes pourraient dire ce qui s'est réellement passé la nuit dernière. L'un d'eux est mort, un autre hors d'état de nuire, et l'état de Sherlock…

Sa voix s'était assombrie sur ces derniers mots. Je savais les deux frères très proche, bien que peu démonstratifs. Holmes m'avait un jour confié qu'après la mort de leurs parents, Mycroft, tout juste âgé de quatorze ans avait assumé, seul avec leur grand-mère, la responsabilité de l'éducation de son jeune frère.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	13. Une affaire d'état 4 La justice des homm

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**

**Une affaire d'état**

4ème partie – La justice des hommes

**XXX**

(Extrait des mémoires de John H Watson)

— Lorsque les soupçons de mon frère, concernant l'implication d'une personne très proche de la famille royale se confirmèrent, tous les moyens furent mis en œuvre pour résoudre cette affaire avec le maximum de discrétion possible. Ils étaient deux, dont l'un tirait les ficelles et jouissait du « spectacle », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, tandis que l'autre n'était qu'un simple exécutant plus qu'à moitié demeuré dont je doute qu'il ait pu faire du mal à une mouche hors de l'influence maléfique de son maître.

Celui-ci hors d'état de nuire, les meurtres auraient pu s'arrêter là. Malheureusement, hier soir, le cerveau du terrible duo parvint à tromper la vigilance de ses gardiens et à s'enfuir pour rejoindre son complice, qui à défaut d'intelligence était extrêmement rusé, et courrait toujours.

Sherlock avait passé les deux dernières semaines à le traquer. Il l'a enfin retrouvé la nuit dernière, mais hélas trop tard pour la pauvre fille qui était tombée entre ses griffes… Et malgré toute sa science du combat, mon frère a été bien près de succomber lui aussi. Ce qui s'est passé exactement, lui seul pourra le raconter. La police avait des consignes strictes et mes services ont été les premiers prévenus. Je crains qu'officiellement cette affaire ne reste à jamais un mystère irrésolu. Elle ne figurera jamais nulle part, et même les archives secrètes du royaume n'en conserveront aucune trace.

Les policiers ont suivi des traces sanglantes partant de la maison du drame. Elles les ont conduits sur les quais où ils ont retrouvé deux hommes couverts de sang, dont l'un était mort, et l'autre ne valait guère mieux… Un autre avait été secouru par des bateliers attirés par le bruit. Il a été reconnu par trop de monde, et c'est a cause de cela que nous ne pouvons révéler la vérité.

Officiellement, mon frère s'est porté au secours de sa seigneurie en goguette, attaquée par un malfrat… aucun lien ne sera fait entre la bagarre sur les quais et les crimes de l'éventreur. Un coup de malchance, tout aurait été si simple sans cela!

Sachant Sherlock sur les talons du criminel, je fus moi-même sur les lieux quelques minutes après eux, et je pris immédiatement mon frère en charge. Je décidai alors, pour plus de discrétion et de sécurité de l'amener chez vous plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. Le cocher est un de mes hommes.

Voilà toute l'histoire. Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas pouvoir vous révéler le nom de l'instigateur de ces crimes atroces, quand au bras armé, il s'agit d'un pauvre bougre à demi fou dont l'esprit dérangé croyait accomplir une œuvre de purification divine… Sa mort me soulage, je n'aurais pas aimé le voir jugé et pendu… alors que le véritable coupable est ailleurs et ne répondra jamais de ses crimes devant la justice des hommes.

Je souris intérieurement… Combien de fois avais-je entendu Holmes déclarer qu'il lui semblait parfois avoir fait plus de mal en arrêtant un coupable que celui-ci n'en avait fait par ses actes. La compassion et un sens très personnel de la justice semblaient être un autre trait commun aux deux frères.

Un gémissement nous fit instantanément bondir vers le lit. Holmes s'agitait dans son inconscience. Des paroles décousues s'échappaient de sa bouche, les mots « sang » et « enfer » revenaient sans cesse dans son délire. Soudain, il s'arrêta et un sanglot déchira sa gorge. Il murmura d'une voix presque inaudible « _Maman_* », avant de reprendre sa litanie macabre. Mycroft sursauta, se couvrit les yeux de la main, et je vis son visage se décomposer. Je l'entendis murmurer :

— Oh, mon Dieu! Non! Fasse le ciel que…

La tête de Holmes continuait à rouler sur les oreillers. Je lui fis une injection de morphine pour le calmer, et il s'apaisa peu à peu. Mycroft semblait effondré.

— J'ai vu la scène du crime, et cela suffirait à ôter le sommeil à l'homme le plus endurci… mais s'il a en plus assisté au carnage…

J'avais la très nette impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout, mais je n'osais le questionner sur l'étrange réaction qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt (1).

Holmes reposait calmement, à présent, et Mycroft finit par prendre congé. L'affaire était terminée, mais beaucoup de choses devaient être réglées avant que la presse ne se déchaîne. Officiellement, les policiers poursuivaient leurs investigations dans la chambre du crime, et rien ne devait transparaître de ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Il devait « veiller au grain » afin que toutes traces pouvant mener à la vérité soient effacées. Je lui promis de ne pas quitter le chevet de mon ami jusqu'à son réveil, ou jusqu'à ce que lui-même soit de retour.

Notes de l'éditeur :_  
*Les mots en italiques suivis d'un astérisque sont en français dans le texte  
(1)- Watson finira par avoir l'explication, deux ans plus tard (cf. chapitres 4 à 6)_

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	14. Une affaire d'état 5 Voyage au bout de l

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**

**Une affaire d'état**

5ème partie – Voyage au bout de l'horreur

**XXX**

(Extrait des mémoires de John H Watson)

J'allai chercher un fauteuil. L'attente s'annonçait longue.

Je méditai sur le peu que m'avait révélé Mycroft. Il n'y avait pas tellement de personnages extrêmement haut placés et à l'esprit instable à la cour, deux ou trois noms me vinrent à l'esprit, tous, et un en particulier, qui touchaient de très près à la couronne…

— Non!

J'avais du m'assoupir, le cri me fit me sursauter et je me précipitai vers le lit.

— Non, ne faites pas ça!

Holmes était assis, les yeux grand ouverts, mais il ne semblait pas me voir, son regard fiévreux était fixé sur le mur de la chambre, contre lequel il semblait voir se dérouler une scène d'horreur.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, en proie à une agitation intense. Je tentai d'attirer son attention, tout en le maintenant fermement par les épaules, au risque de rouvrir sa blessure. Une éternité passa avant que son regard ne retrouve sa lucidité. Il secoua la tête, me regarda comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, et tout à coup, il me reconnut.

— Watson! Oh Watson!

— Je suis là mon ami, c'est fini!

— Fini?

Pour la première fois, il regarda autour de lui, et grimaça en portant sa main valide à sa tête.

— Est-ce qu'il…

— Il est mort, Holmes, Mycroft vous a amené chez moi, tout ira bien maintenant… Vous avez réussi, mon ami.

— Réussi? Non Watson, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver cette pauvre fille… Si vous saviez… Il… J'aurais du…

Sa voix se brisa dans un gémissement rauque. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir Holmes dans un état pareil un jour. Il m'avait toujours semblé si froid, si maître de lui en toute circonstance!

— Mais grâce à vous, il n'y en aura plus d'autres… Vous avez fait tout ce qui était humainement possible, vous avez failli y laisser votre vie…

— L'enfer, Watson, c'était l'enfer. Elle a plongé son regard dans le mien lorsqu'il l'a égorgée. C'était l'horreur absolue, elle a emporté un peu de mon âme avec elle en mourant. Ce qui a suivi…

Il ferma les yeux, et une larme perla au coin de ses paupières. Après un moment, il reprit son récit.

— Je me suis laissé avoir. Je le traquais depuis des jours. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle l'emmène chez elle… d'habitude les prostituées de l'East End pratiquent leur commerce dehors, le plus souvent contre un mur, au fond d'une cour. Elle avait une chambre à elle, un luxe pour ces pauvres filles, et ne se prostituait qu'occasionnellement, lorsqu'elle n'avait plus d'argent pour payer son loyer. Il devait lui rester un semblant de pudeur, elle l'a fait entrer. J'ai du me trahir dans ma précipitation à les rejoindre. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, il m'attendait, il m'a assommé avec le tisonnier. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas achevé… je pense que ce pauvre hère n'était pas un meurtrier dans l'âme, il était manipulé par un esprit maléfique, il se croyait investi d'une mission divine et ne s'en prenait qu'aux prostituées. Le tout est que lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'étais ligoté dans un coin de la chambre. La fille était attachée au lit, nue, et il était en train de brûler ses vêtements dans la cheminée. Lorsqu'il a eu fini, il est revenu vers elle. Il a dit _« ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre mon temps, tu seras mon chef-d'œuvre et Satan sera vaincu ». _Il l'a caressée un moment avec son couteau. Il a ajouté _« n'aies pas peur, tu ne souffriras pas, et grâce à toi, la ville sera enfin purifiée du vice »_, puis il l'a égorgée. Lorsqu'elle a été morte il a coupé ses liens et a entrepris de… Oh Watson, pendant un moment, j'ai cru devenir fou, je ne sais par quel miracle de volonté j'ai réussi à me ressaisir. J'ai rampé vers la cheminée, dans son exaltation, il semblait avoir oublié ma présence. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le lit, sur le plancher, sur les murs, il en avait même giclé jusqu'au plafond.

Je frottai mes liens contre le fer d'un chenet et réussi à les user suffisamment pour pouvoir me libérer. Je ne sais combien ce cauchemar a duré, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette abomination. J'aurais voulu pouvoir fermer les yeux, mais j'étais comme hypnotisé, comme… comme un oiseau fasciné par un serpent. Il l'a éventrée, découpé ses seins, défigurée, de larges morceaux de chair atterrirent près de moi sur le sol… Le temps paraissait s'écouler au ralenti. Il disposait les pauvres restes en guirlandes dans la pièce, éparpillait les organes… Oh mon Dieu, c'était… c'était…

Lorsque je fus enfin libre, je me redressai avec quelques difficultés à cause de mes membres engourdis, il en profita pour me sauter dessus. Nous nous sommes battus au milieu de ce carnage, Watson, glissant dans les flaques de sang, roulant dans l'abominable mare jonchée de débris … Lorsque je parle d'enfer, je crois que le mot est encore trop faible.

A un moment, il réussit à ouvrir la porte pendant que je me relevais et il s'enfuit en courant. Je le poursuivis jusque sur les quais déserts et réussis à l'agripper, il avait toujours son couteau. Je réussis à le lui arracher, non sans qu'il m'en ait d'abord porté une estocade au côté. C'est alors que j'entendis claquer un coup de feu, je titubai sous l'impact et tombai à genoux, ce qui me fit perdre quelques précieuses secondes. Il en profita pour s'emparer d'un madrier et avant que j'aie pu me relever complètement, m'en assena un tel coup que je sentis littéralement mes os exploser. Ma vue se brouilla et je me sentis près de perdre connaissance, mais le souvenir du martyre de cette pauvre fille me donna la rage nécessaire pour réagir malgré mes blessures, et je me jetai sur lui dans un dernier élan désespéré. Je savais que si je ne réussissais pas à avoir raison de lui cette fois-là, il ne me laisserait aucune chance. Vous me dites qu'il est mort, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de la fin du combat. J'ai du m'écrouler en même temps que lui.

Un silence pesant se fit pendant quelques instants, puis Holmes se remit à parler.

— Je ne sais pas qui m'a tiré dessus, son complice avait été mis hors d'état de nuire…

— Il s'est évadé hier soir, Holmes, mais il a été repris sur les quais.

— Ce pervers devait se repaître du « spectacle » à travers la fenêtre, lorsqu'il a vu que cela tournait mal, il nous aura suivi de loin…  
Je ne me sens pas le courage de vous en raconter plus, Watson, vous trouverez sans nul doute tout à l'heure dans la presse des descriptions plus détaillées que celle que je vous ai faite. Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre cette horreur encore une fois.  
… Bien que j'ai bien peur de devoir l'affronter désormais à chaque fois que je fermerai les yeux.

Termina-t-il d'une voix assourdie.

Je restai hébété par ce récit. Je ne savais que dire. Qu'aurais-je pu dire? Y avait-il quelque chose à dire?

Holmes avait recommencé à fixer le vide devant lui, et peu à peu, ses paupières se baissèrent sur l'enfer que ses yeux continuaient à voir. Je l'aidai à s'allonger. Je ne sais s'il dormait ou s'il essayait de vider son esprit. Je retournai m'asseoir et repris ma veille. Le récit de Holmes me hantait, et des visions de terreur flottaient dans ma tête. Comment affronterait-il désormais sa solitude? L'angoisse de le voir plonger de plus en plus profond dans la cocaïne me serrait la poitrine comme dans un étau. Mary était entrée silencieusement, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me serra contre elle. J'étouffai un sanglot contre sa poitrine. L'air se raréfiait autour de moi, j'étais déchiré entre mon amour pour elle et mon amitié pour Holmes comme jamais je ne l'avais été. J'étais perdu.

— Nous veillerons sur lui, John, il est fort, il a une volonté hors du commun, et tant que tu seras là pour lui, il ira bien.

Je la regardai avec reconnaissance. Elle connaissait le problème de Holmes avec la drogue, et même sans avoir assisté à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, elle était assez intelligente pour avoir immédiatement compris la gravité de ce qui était arrivé… et pour avoir fait le rapport avec les premières pages des journaux qu'elle me tendait à présent.

Lorsque Mycroft revint, en début d'après-midi, Holmes était toujours dans le même état, et je refusai de le réveiller. Mary prit ma place à son chevet, le temps que j'aille m'entretenir avec mon visiteur. Je lui relatai tout dans le moindre détail, le délire, le réveil, puis le récit de son frère, et lui demandai comme une grâce de ne pas obliger celui-ci à raconter une fois de plus le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre. A mon grand étonnement, il accéda sans trop rechigner à ma requête. Il avait même l'air presque soulagé, et j'eus encore une fois le sentiment qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Qu'avait-il peur de réveiller dans la mémoire de son cadet? Pourquoi le simple mot _« maman »*_, somme toute bien naturel (en effet, l'être humain confronté à l'horreur absolue a tendance à régresser, afin de se protéger, jusqu'aux émotions les plus primitives), avait-il déclenché chez lui une telle réaction?

**XXX**

Épilogue

**XXX**

Plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis ces tragiques événements. Londres est enfin apaisée et la parenthèse « Jack l'éventreur » semble refermée à jamais. Après quelques jours, Holmes est rentré à Baker Street ou madame Hudson le soigne comme un coq en pâte. Je lui rends visite plusieurs fois par semaine, et il semble supporter le choc mieux que je m'y attendais, mais comment savoir avec cet homme depuis si longtemps passé maître dans la discipline de ses émotions?

Jamais nous n'avons reparlé des événements de Whitechapel, mais je surprends parfois son regard se perdre dans le lointain et ses traits se contracter douloureusement, j'ai alors la certitude qu'il retourne une fois encore en enfer, et je souffre de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

Pour ma part, je sais qu'en écrivant ce carnet, je me suis mis hors-la-loi, et j'espère que jamais personne n'en aura connaissance tant qu'un seul des protagonistes de cette affaire sera encore en vie. Mais après ce que m'avait dit Mycroft, j'ai cru de mon devoir de relater le peu qu'il m'en était donné de savoir pour la postérité… Je me demande même si en insistant autant sur le fait qu'aucune archive n'en garderai la trace, il ne m'incitait pas de manière détournée à faire ce que je suis en train de faire.

On m'a souvent demandé pourquoi Sherlock Holmes ne s'était jamais occupé du cas de Jack l'éventreur, et j'ai bien du inventer des dizaines d'explications, aussi fantaisistes les unes que les autres, mais je voudrais que les futures générations sachent qu'un homme a découvert le vrai visage du monstre et l'a suivi jusqu'au plus profond du pire des abîmes jamais engendrés par un esprit humain, pour en délivrer le monde. Et que cet homme-là s'appelait Sherlock Holmes. C'est une bien pauvre justice à lui rendre, en regard de ce qu'il a subi, et avec quoi il sera obligé de vivre pour le restant de ses jours.

Londres, le 23 décembre 1888

Notes de l'éditeur :_  
*Les mots en italiques suivis d'un astérisque sont en français dans le texte_

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	15. Son pire ennemi

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**

**Son pire ennemi**

**XXX  
**

Pour Sherlock Holmes, les pires ennemis ne sont pas les criminels, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il espère de tout son cœur que cette engeance ne disparaitra jamais de la surface de la terre, lui ôtant ainsi la possibilité de déployer tous ses talents. Non, le seul, véritable, et plus grand ennemi de Holmes, c'est l'ennui. Travailler, faire fonctionner la formidable machine à observer et à déduire qu'est son cerveau est pour lui un besoin vital, au même titre que l'eau ou l'oxygène. Toute la fougueuse énergie qui le caractérise alors, n'a d'égale que la torpeur qui s'empare de lui lorsqu'il se trouve en période "creuse", entre deux affaires.

Il est des êtres doués d'un esprit tellement supérieur à la moyenne, qu'une vie ordinaire, au milieu du commun des mortels peut leur paraître d'un ennui insupportable. Je me suis souvent étonné du nombre de « grands esprits » tombant entre les griffes des drogues ou de l'alcool alors que tout dans la vie semblait leur sourire, et finissant parfois misérablement, victimes de leurs démons, ou ne pouvant plus supporter une existence dépourvue à leurs yeux du moindre intérêt, et y mettant tragiquement fin de leur propre chef.

L'inactivité, pour Holmes, est synonyme d'un ennui et d'une dépression qui se traduisent généralement par d'interminables moments de prostration, où il reste allongé pendant des heures sur le divan ou la peau d'ours du salon, d'où il ne daigne se lever, à mon grand dam, que pour s'injecter des doses de plus en plus fréquentes de sa maudite solution de cocaïne.

Non qu'il soit paresseux ou qu'il ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'à son travail, en effet, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu dire de lui au début de notre cohabitation, alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis peu, ne voyant de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien m'en laisser alors entrevoir, il a un esprit des plus brillants et des plus cultivés, même s'il se plait à proclamer que seules les connaissances utiles à son métier n'ont de place dans son cerveau. Il cite fréquemment les grands auteurs dans le texte et il m'a fréquemment surpris en émettant des avis fort pertinents sur l'art en général, la musique, la peinture et le théâtre en particulier. La politique et la religion ne le passionnent pas, mais il peut aisément en discourir sans affronter le ridicule. Il parle couramment le français, peut se faire comprendre en italien, en espagnol et en allemand, il a un très bon niveau en mathématiques et en physique et il excelle en sciences et en chimie. Il possède également une grande ouverture d'esprit, une curiosité sans limites, et se passionne pour tous les progrès technologiques dont notre époque est féconde (il s'est récemment enthousiasmé pour les travaux du français Ducos du Hauron, avec lequel il a entretenu une longue correspondance, sur la possibilité de prendre des photographies en couleurs, ce qui, selon lui, serait d'une grande aide pour le travail d'enquête), le seul appareil qu'il ait en horreur, bien que reconnaissant son utilité, est le téléphone, auquel il a toujours préféré les télégrammes (la concision, professe t-il oblige à la précision). Il lit et archive les articles de plusieurs journaux chaque jour, et est à lui seul une vivante encyclopédie du crime. Il a également publié diverses monographies sur différents sujets liés à l'aspect scientifique du travail d'enquêteur. De plus, quoiqu'il s'en défende en cultivant une trompeuse image de nonchalance affectée, il est un des sportifs les plus accomplis que je connaisse. Sa perfection de la maîtrise du combat à main nue, de l'escrime, du bâton et du tir, nécessite en effet de nombreuses heures d'entraînement (tout amateur de sport, quel qu'il soit, sait ce qu'il en coute de rester au plus haut niveau).  
Mais malgré toutes ses activités et tous ses centres d'intérêt, il assimile et mémorise les informations avec une telle facilité et une telle rapidité, qu'il en arrive encore à s'ennuyer, d'où la fausse impression de paresse et le refuge dans ces paradis artificiels qui lui donnent l'impression d'aiguiser un esprit, qui selon son expression "se refuse à la stagnation".

J'ai souvent tenté de lui faire perdre ou du moins de modérer cette funeste habitude, rediluant sa solution, où dissertant pendant des heures, afin d'essayer de lui faire entrevoir les dégâts qu'elle pourrait occasionner à terme sur son cerveau, seul argument qui pourrait avoir un réel impact sur lui, tant il s'efforce en permanence de réfréner, de façon presque obsessionnelle, les besoins de son corps au profit de ceux de son esprit. J'ai même parfois pensé être parvenu à le convaincre, lorsque l'étui de maroquin bleu de sa seringue et les flacons de cocaïne restaient remisés au fond de leur tiroir, sans qu'il y touche pendant plusieurs jours, avant de réaliser à quel point je me trompais.  
C'est tout à fait par hasard que je découvris, pendant une de ces périodes, qu'il remplaçait parfois l'usage de ses poisons par des activités qui, si elles n'avaient pas le risque d'avoir les effets addictifs de la drogue, n'en étaient pas moins dangereuses pour sa vie. Avec le recul, je crois que finalement le plus grand moteur de l'existence de Holmes est la peur du vide engendré par l'ennui, et qu'il essaie de toujours trouver des limites à repousser, de nouveaux défis à relever pour remplir cette vacuité qui est la plus grande de ses angoisses.

De temps à autre, je le voyais disparaître, le soir, pour ne le revoir émerger de sa chambre que le lendemain, souvent alors que la matinée, voire la journée étaient déjà bien avancées, manifestement fourbu, courbaturé, et le visage parfois tuméfié. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai osé lui demander l'objet de ces sorties nocturnes. En effet, ceci se produisant généralement en dehors de ses périodes de travail, je ne voyais aucune raison de me mêler de sa vie privée, après tout, il m'arrivait à moi aussi de sortir le soir pour ne rentrer qu'avec l'aube... avec cette différence que je ne semblais pas être passé dans une moulinette à chacun de mes retours.  
Je l'ai avoué au début de l'histoire que j'ai racontée sous le titre de "une étude en rouge", et bien que cette mauvaise habitude ne soit plus qu'un souvenir maintenant, j'étais il n'y encore pas si longtemps, un joueur compulsif, et c'est en grande partie à cause de l'impact que ce défaut avait sur mes finances que j'avais d'abord cherché un colocataire avec qui partager le prix d'un loyer. J'avais peu à peu abandonné les courses de chevaux qui avaient longtemps englouti la majeure partie de ma solde, mais je me laissais parfois encore aller à parier dans des tripots quelques pièces sur des parties de dés ou de billard. Un soir, je me laissai entraîner par une connaissance de hasard jusqu'à une savonnerie désaffectée sur les quais, où devait se dérouler un de ces combats de boxe clandestins à main nue qui, bien qu'interdits, font fureur, et sur lesquels la police ferme le plus souvent les yeux.

S'y retrouvent des parieurs issus de toutes les classes sociales, pressés les uns contre les autres dans une ambiance survoltée, au milieu des effluves de crasse, d'alcool et de transpiration. Il n'est pas rare d'y rencontrer, côtoyant les prostituées qui viennent y pécher le client qui leur permettra de se payer une chambre pour la nuit, des dames de la meilleure société venues s'encanailler, telles les riches matrones romaines, attirées et excitées par le sang et la sueur ruisselants sur les muscles saillants des lutteurs qui s'affrontent, torse nu, dans ces arènes de fortune, tels d'antiques gladiateurs, dans des combats sans merci où il arrive fréquemment que certains laissent leur vie, avec, au bout de la nuit, pour unique cercueil, les eaux noires et glacées de la Tamise. Nulle règle de fair-play dans ce jeu barbare et cruel n'ayant que de très lointains rapports avec le Noble Art, ici, seule règne la loi du plus fort. Les combattants se recrutent pour la plupart parmi la frange la plus pauvre de la société, ouvriers ou dockers anesthésiés par l'alcool tentant ainsi d'améliorer leur misérable ordinaire, risquant leur vie pour quelques pièces, parfois pour une bouteille de gin frelaté, montagnes de muscles massives, n'ayant jamais connu d'autre loi que celle de la violence, obligés pour survivre, dès la plus jeune enfance, de rendre coup pour coup dans des familles déshumanisées par la boisson et hélas trop souvent dégénérées par la consanguinité afférente à la promiscuité ambiante.

Nous nous étions frayés, à coup de coude et ignorant les insultes, un chemin parmi la masse humaine hurlante pour nous retrouver au troisième rang des gradins improvisés, ma nouvelle connaissance étant très manifestement un habitué des lieux.  
Un combat se terminait, le vaincu emmené hors de l'arène, sous les huées, par deux hommes le soutenant sous les aisselles. Du sang jonchait le sol, pas encore totalement absorbé par le sable, le vacarme était assourdissant. Un colosse de plus de deux mètres entra dans le cercle, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau, et la foule survoltée se mit à scander quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Le mastodonte était manifestement bien connu et très apprécié du public. Le harangueur finit, à force de se démener, par obtenir l'attention de l'auditoire, et proclama que "Little John", invaincu depuis dix combats, et que plus personne ne voulait affronter, lançait un défi au public. Qui oserait se mesurer au champion des champions? Un homme qui jusque là s'était tenu au premier rang sauta dans l'arène. Lorsqu'il se retourna, mon cœur manqua un battement, je me frottai les yeux, mais lorsque je les rouvris, la vision était toujours là. Holmes, tranquillement, après avoir enlevé sa veste et dénoué sa cravate, était en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Le contraste entre l'homme des cavernes paradant sur le sable et celui qui venait de relever le défi était saisissant. A côté de la brute géante aux muscles hypertrophiés, Holmes, pourtant de belle taille, paraissait presque petit. Sa chemise alla rejoindre sa veste et sa cravate sur le rebord de la balustrade. Sa minceur et son élégance lorsqu'il était habillé, dissimulaient une musculature bien proportionnée, mais sans commune mesure avec celle de son adversaire, et lorsqu'il se mit en garde, la foule retint son souffle, s'attendant à voir son champion mettre le nouveau venu en pièces dans la minute. Je m'aperçus que moi aussi, je retenais mon souffle, et lâchai ma respiration lentement, m'efforçant de retrouver mon calme après le choc que m'avait fait l'apparition de Holmes.

A première vue, tel celui de David contre Goliath, le combat semblait inégal, mais dès les premiers engagements, la souplesse, la rapidité et la capacité d'anticipation de mon ami réussirent à tenir en échec la force brutale de son adversaire. Il se battait avec un style très particulier, mélange de boxe et, certainement, de ce qu'il appelait "baritsu", mais que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'observer. "Little John", furieux de cette résistance inattendue, lançait toute sa force dans ses assauts meurtriers, et nombre de coups manquèrent de peu d'envoyer Holmes au tapis, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sous les yeux de la foule interloquée, quelque chose d'inattendu semblait sur le point de se produire. Le géant se fatiguait, harcelé de tous côtés par la mobilité de son adversaire, ses coups commençaient à manquer de vigueur et de précision. Nous étions en train d'assister à la victoire de l'intelligence sur la force brute, et lorsque "Little John" s'effondra, KO, dans la poussière, un silence stupéfait se fit dans les gradins. Déjà, Holmes, lui tournant le dos, se rhabillait.  
Au moment de sortir de l'arène, il lança, sans se retourner :

- Vous venez Watson?

Après un moment de stupeur ou je me demandais comment il avait bien pu me repérer dans la foule tout en se battant, je me frayai un chemin vers la sortie, et le rejoignis à l'entrée, où il était en train d'empocher, des mains de l'organisateur, un impressionnant paquet de billets.

- Vous avez parié? Fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- N-non, j'étais bien trop stupéfait de vous voir là. Mais, comment avez-vous su... Et comment se fait-il...

- Stop! Watson, m'interrompit-il en riant, une question à la fois, voulez-vous? Comment je savais que vous étiez là? Eh bien mais parce que je vous ai vu, tout simplement. Je vous ai en fait repéré dès que vous êtes arrivé avec votre "ami". Quand à ces combats, il m'arrive assez fréquemment de les fréquenter, c'est un très bon entrainement pour connaitre et apprendre à contrer les façons de se battre peu orthodoxes de ces messieurs de la pègre... De plus, ce soir, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'adversaire et qu'il allait défier le public, j'avais parié contre "Little John"... Il faut croire que les gens ne se fient qu'aux apparences, je n'ai pas perdu ma soirée!

- Nom d'un chien, Holmes ! Vous rendez-vous compte, au moins, que vous auriez pu vous faire tuer?

- Oh, je ne risquais rien de plus que quelques contusions, j'avais plus d'une fois eu l'occasion d'étudier son "style" et j'étais à peu près certain de le battre.

- A peu près, hein? V-Vous êtes… Vous... Oh, et puis zut !

- Votre sollicitude me touche mon vieux, mais je pense être assez grand pour me passer de leçons... Et puis cela m'occupe le corps et l'esprit, cela me stimule... Préférez-vous me voir prendre de la cocaïne?

- Certes non, mais ne pouvez-vous trouver des "stimulations" moins dangereuses?

- Dans le genre de celles que vous pratiquez lorsque vous sortez le soir? Fit-il d'un air taquin alors que je rougissais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ce genre de "stimulation" est beaucoup plus fugace et beaucoup moins utile à mon travail... Et puis, l'une n'empêche pas nécessairement l'autre, certaines dames sont fort sensibles au _charme viril* _des bleus et de la sueur! … Certains messieurs aussi, d'ailleurs ! Si je vous racontais...

- Holmes!

- Une petite crise de pudeur aigüe, Watson? Don Juan touché par la grâce? Allons, vieux coq, reprenez-vous, cessez de jouer à la maman poule et rentrons à la maison, j'avoue que je me sens légèrement moulu, et plus attiré par un bon bain chaud que par le _badinage*_. Et puisque je suis riche, demain soir, nous dînons en ville, je vous invite.  
Cela constituait une fin de non recevoir pour toutes les protestations futures que j'aurais pu émettre sur ses façons peu orthodoxes de tromper son ennui, fusse au péril de sa vie. J'en suis même venu à penser que le danger, la recherche de sensations extrêmes, est le seul sel qui lui permette de trouver un certain goût à l'existence.

_* Les mots en italique suivis d'un astérisque sont en français dans le texte._

**TBC**

_

* * *

_

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	16. Ce que vivent les roses

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

AVERTISSEMENT :  
Certain(e)s vont me haïr d'avoir écrit cette fic. A ceux (celles)-là je répondrai que le propre d'une fiction, c'est d'être... une fiction :) et que tuer un personnage n'a jamais empêché, avec un peu de bonne volonté, de le ressusciter par la suite (SACD a bien tué Sherlock Holmes).  
Mais lorsque j'ai des idées noires, ce que j'écris s'en ressent fatalement, et cette histoire s'est littéralement imposée à moi.

A l'origine, l'interprétation par certains traducteurs de cette simple petite phrase :

_ "And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory" (A scandal in Bohemia)_

* * *

**Ce que vivent les roses**

**xxx  
**

(Extrait des mémoires du Dr John H Watson)

Bientôt trois ans, déjà, se sont écoulés, et pourtant, parler, même par écrit de la douleur qui me terrassa à la mort de Mary m'a toujours été et m'est toujours impossible, et l'égoïsme dont je fais preuve aujourd'hui en écrivant ces mots, m'horrifie moi-même. Le fait d'exorciser un peu cette souffrance en parlant de celle d'un autre, qui est plus cher qu'un frère à mon cœur me semblait si inconvenant, que j'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de me décider à prendre ma plume, mais le poids qui étouffe mon âme est devenu trop lourd à porter, et si je ne peux toujours me résoudre à parler de mon histoire, coucher la sienne par écrit m'aidera peut-être à mettre des mots sur le mal qui me ronge, et, piètre justification je l'avoue, à aussi peut-être trouver le moyen d'aider mon ami à surmonter sa propre peine.

Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'après la disparition de Holmes et la mort de Mary, j'étais dans un tel état de délabrement que les seules personnes que je voyais encore à cette époque-là, Mrs Hudson et Mycroft Holmes (j'avais en effet abandonné ma clientèle, sans parler de toute vie sociale), ne savaient plus trop que faire pour me redonner un semblant de goût à une existence pour laquelle je n'avais plus aucun attachement. Par égard pour d'aussi fidèles amis, j'essayais, lorsqu'ils me rendaient visite, de faire aussi bonne figure que possible, et même de leur faire croire que j'envisageais de reprendre mes activités médicales.  
Au cours d'une de ces circonstances, a mon retour de l'office, où j'étais allé chercher une bouteille neuve de cognac (c'était le jour de sortie de la gouvernante), j'avais trouvé Mycroft en train de feuilleter le « Lancet », que je laissais généralement trainer dans le salon sans pour autant en avoir ouvert un seul exemplaire depuis des mois.

- Vous vous intéressez à la médecine ?

- Je m'intéresse à tout, mon cher, c'est une des bases de ma fonction. Avez-vous lu le dernier article de ce médecin autrichien, le docteur... comment s'appelle t-il déjà... Freud, sur ce qu'il appelle « psychanalyse » ? C'est surprenant. Je ne suis pas certain d'être en accord avec tout ce qu'il professe, mais certains aspects de ses théories sont fort intéressants !

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ce numéro.

Excuse stupide s'il en fut, le numéro en question étant déjà assez ancien, et qui m'attira un regard dubitatif de Holmes, qui ne fit malgré tout aucun commentaire.  
Après son départ, la curiosité me poussa à prendre la revue qu'il avait abandonnée à l'envers sur la table, ouverte à la page qu'il avait lue. Après avoir étudié l'article en question, je me doutais bien que le soi-disant intérêt de Mycroft pour la « médecine de l'âme » n'avait eu pour but que de me pousser à approfondir ma réflexion sur mon propre cas, et sur une impulsion, je décidai d'écrire à ce docteur Freud, aux théories duquel je m'étais déjà intéressé quelques années auparavant, alors que je m'inquiétais de la dépendance à la cocaïne de mon ami(1). Non que j'ai cru à l'époque, qu'il pourrait m'aider, mais un peu comme on jette une bouteille à la mer. Il s'ensuivit une longue correspondance pleine de polémiques, qui, si elle ne parvint pas à me guérir, me passionna assez pour m'aider à surmonter en partie ma crise, et me faire peu à peu reprendre pied dans la vie. Je finis par rouvrir mon cabinet et noyai désormais mon affliction dans le travail, plutôt que dans les substances plus ou moins inoffensives dont au grand dam de mes amis, j'avais usé, ou que j'avais été tenté d'utiliser jusque là. Cette longue digression pour dire que cette correspondance me fit comprendre les bienfaits qu'il pouvait y avoir à extérioriser ce que l'on ressent, à mettre des mots sur sa douleur.

Lorsque j'ai relaté, il y a quelques semaines, l'épisode que j'ai appelé « l'épingle de turquoise », où j'avais, à ma grande honte maintenant, amicalement titillé Holmes sur le point que je savais être le plus sensible pour lui, je veux parler des sentiments, j'étais bien loin de me douter que les circonstances allaient me faire amèrement regretter ce que je pensais n'être à l'époque qu'une amicale taquinerie. Encore jubilant de mon petit effet de la veille, j'avais vite déchanté, le lendemain matin, en découvrant que l'attachement de mon ami pour Miss Adler semblait bien plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé, et que ce que je pensais être une petite plaisanterie à son égard avait eu pour conséquence de le plonger dans un état où je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.  
En refermant doucement la porte de sa chambre pour le laisser se reposer, je ne pensais pas que le sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouvais à ce moment précis puisse encore augmenter. Je déposai sur un guéridon le verre et la bouteille presque vide que j'avais récupérés sur le plancher, et m'emparai du journal posé à côté de mon assiette. La pensée que ma légèreté avait pu le blesser aussi profondément m'avait coupé l'appétit, et je m'assis près de la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes, rongé par la honte de ce que j'avais déclenché. En définitive, je n'avais pas envie de lire non plus, et décidai d'aller prendre l'air. Je marchai dans le froid mordant pendant près d'une heure avant de prendre le chemin du retour, cette promenade m'avait fait du bien, et je commençais à relativiser les choses, Holmes avait eu un coup de blues, mais qui n'en a jamais ? Et contrairement à moi, il pouvait toujours espérer revoir un jour l'objet de ses pensées. C'est donc en sifflotant que je montai les marches qui menaient à notre appartement et poussai la porte du salon. Holmes, en robe de chambre, s'apprêtait à prendre place dans son fauteuil, sa pipe dans une main, et le journal dans l'autre.

- Bonjour Watson, vous avez l'air bien guilleret aujourd'hui !

- Rien de tel qu'une bonne marche dans le froid pour vous remettre un homme sur pied, vous devriez essayer.

- Je ne pratique le sport que pour les nécessités de mon métier, cela me suffit amplement.  
Quelque chose d'intéressant ? reprit-il en me montrant le journal.

- Désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous n'avez pas touché à votre déjeuner, j'ai trouvé le journal sur votre fauteuil, vous l'avez donc apporté auprès du feu avec vous, mais vous ne l'avez pas lu, préférant aller vous geler dehors, en outre j'ai retrouvé sur ce guéridon un verre et une bouteille qui aux dernières nouvelles se trouvaient la nuit dernière dans ma chambre. J'en déduis un sentiment de culpabilité pour l'état ou vous m'avez trouvé, que vous avez voulu exorciser en vous infligeant cette promenade soi-disant revigorante dont vous aurez de la chance si vous ne ramenez pas un bon rhume... Qui entre nous soit dit serait bien mérité ! termina t-il avec un clin d' œil, avant de s'installer confortablement auprès du feu.

Soulagé de voir qu'il semblait avoir surmonté son abattement et prendre les évènements de la nuit avec un certain humour, je m'approchai du feu en riant, il avait raison, je grelottais. Je sortis ma pipe de ma poche et me mis en devoir de la bourrer. Je m'aperçus que mon estomac criait famine. Mrs Hudson avait débarrassé le déjeuner que j'avais délaissé quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle avait apporté du thé brûlant et des gâteaux tout justes sortis du four auxquels je m'empressai de faire honneur. La journée avait mal commencé, mais nous nous retrouvions maintenant, comme tant d'autres après-midi, en train de prendre le thé auprès d'un bon feu crépitant qui nous faisaient considérer avec indulgence les flocons qui commençaient à tomber au-dehors.  
Je ne saurais dire à quel moment cessa le crissement des pages du journal qu'on tourne, mais le silence finit, au bout d'un moment, par me faire tourner la tête vers la cheminée. Holmes pouvait certes passer des journées entières sans prononcer une seule parole, mais le silence était toujours rompu par les petits bruits de la vie courante, pipe qu'on cure, tasse qu'on repose, papier qu'on découpe, raclements de gorge ou frottement d'allumettes sur le racloir

Le regard vide, Holmes fixait sans le voir le journal qu'il froissait entre ses mains crispées, tout son être était comme tétanisé, ses dents tellement serrées sur le tuyau de sa pipe que je devais plus tard y découvrir les profondes traces qu'elles y avaient imprimé. J'essayai sans succès d'attirer son attention, mais il ne semblait pas conscient de ma présence. Lorsque je m'approchai de lui et lui touchai le bras, un tremblement convulsif se mit à le secouer, seul signe de vie dans un corps qui semblait s'être soudain pétrifié. C'était la première fois que j'étais confronté à un cas semblable, je ne savais que faire, il ne répondait à aucune stimulation vocale, lumineuse ou corporelle, n'aurait-ce été ce tremblement, on aurait pu le croire mort. Les signes n'étaient pas ceux d'une attaque, et ma première pensée fut celle d'un empoisonnement, mais il n'avait pas touché à son thé, les fenêtres étaient fermées, ce qui excluait toute intervention venue de l'extérieur (comment oublier le petit Tonga et sa mortelle sarbacane(2)), j'avais moi-même manipulé sans dommage le journal, et personne en dehors de Mrs Hudson n'était entré dans l'appartement en mon absence. Restait la pipe, mais il était déjà en train de la fumer lorsque j'étais rentré, ce qui ne signifiait évidemment pas grand-chose, mais dans l'état d'esprit où je me trouvais à ce moment-là, un tel résultat ne pouvait être le fait que d'un poison foudroyant.

Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, en prenant la précaution de me protéger de mon mouchoir, je m'employai à essayer de la lui ôter de la bouche, et après un très long moment, je réussis à lui faire assez desserrer les dents pour parvenir à mes fins. A mon immense stupéfaction, cela sembla déclencher une réaction en chaine, et tout son corps se relâcha d'un coup, ses mains retombèrent sur ses genoux, laissant échapper le journal, mais son regard maintenant dirigé vers les flammes, était toujours aussi fixe et vide. Je saisis son poignet, les pulsations de son cœur et son souffle étaient normaux, il ne semblait pas souffrir physiquement mais ne bougeait toujours pas, j'étais démuni, il n'y avait qu'une explication, il semblait être en état de choc, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu causer une telle réaction. Agenouillé auprès de mon ami, j'essayais de réfléchir à l'enchainement de nos faits et gestes depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce, lorsque mon regard se posa sur le journal tombé par terre et que mes yeux furent attirés par un nom que je connaissais bien. Je m'emparai du chiffon de papier et ne pus retenir un gémissement d'horreur, un article dans la colonne des faits divers internationaux indiquait que la célèbre cantatrice Irène Adler, aussi connue pour sa beauté et ses frasques que pour son immense talent, était morte la veille, des suites d'une mauvaise chute de cheval, dans sa propriété du New Jersey.  
Je ne saurais décrire les sentiments qui m'envahirent alors, de la culpabilité que je ressentis à savoir que le drame se nouait pendant que je me livrais fièrement sur Holmes à ma petite plaisanterie, de la pitié pour ces deux êtres auxquels l'univers n'avait accordé que si peu de temps pour se retrouver ou de la compassion pour l'homme effondré qui gisait inerte devant moi. Un changement imperceptible m'incita soudain à lever les yeux vers Holmes et mon cœur se déchira en voyant les deux larmes orphelines qui glissaient lentement sur ses joues, il avait retrouvé sa lucidité, et je pus lire dans son regard une supplique muette _« ne dites rien, partez ! Laissez-moi seul »_. Je me redressai en silence, et serrai une de ses mains dans les miennes, avant de me retirer dans ma chambre. Personne ne devait être le témoin de ce qui allait suivre, et je me devais de respecter sa prière inexprimée.

Holmes resta enfermé dans sa chambre pendant une semaine entière, l'étui de maroquin bleu avait disparu du salon, parfois, j'entendais s'élever la plainte déchirante de son violon, qui s'interrompait aussi abruptement qu'elle commençait. Mycroft se déplaça en personne pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ce qui tendait à prouver que ce qui s'était passé à Monte Carlo ne lui était pas inconnu(3), Mrs Hudson et moi-même commencions à nous demander s'il ne serait pas opportun d'intervenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsqu'un matin, il réapparut dans le salon comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son regard nous dissuadait de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse se rapporter aux récents événements, et la vie reprit son cours avec une monstrueuse apparence de normalité.

J'avais hurlé, pleuré, prié, je m'étais révolté, cela n'avait pas effacé la douleur, mais cela m'avait aidé à la supporter, Mrs Hudson et même Mycroft, m'avaient aidé à traverser cette épreuve, ils m'avaient soutenu, porté à bout de bras. Tel un loup blessé se retirant dans sa tanière pour lécher ses plaies, Holmes avait choisi la solitude, il avait enfoui cette nouvelle blessure avec les autres, refusant toute aide et toute compassion.  
Un jour, peu après son retour, me parlant de sa visite au Tibet, il m'avait parlé avec enthousiasme de la philosophie des moines bouddhistes, qu'il trouvait fort intéressante : la vie n'est que souffrance, et la cause de la souffrance est le désir. Si l'on ne peut éliminer ses désirs, ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses sentiments, on n'est pas non plus obligé de s'y cramponner pour se torturer, on peut les libérer et les laisser s'envoler comme des bulles de savon. Il m'avait raconté comment ils lui avaient enseigné les bienfaits de la méditation pour parvenir à la sérénité de l'âme. J'étais et je suis toujours sceptique vis-à-vis de cette méthode, cependant, je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'elle ait pu l'aider à traverser ce douloureux moment, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n'en a rien été. Parfois, au détour d'un geste, d'un regard, je ressens en lui, comme un écho à la mienne, toute la violence de la souffrance inexprimée, que toute cette belle philosophie n'a jamais réussi à faire disparaitre. Dans ces moments-là, je suis en colère contre lui, contre moi-même, je maudis cette barrière appelée pudeur que l'éducation dresse entre les hommes, je voudrais le secouer, l'obliger à me parler, comme j'aimerais moi aussi avoir la force de le faire.

Mettre des mots sur la douleur... sa douleur, ma douleur, où est la différence ? Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir parler de la mienne, mais je réalise maintenant qu'au travers de ce récit c'est précisément ce que je viens de faire, et que les mots ne seront jamais nécessaires entre Holmes et moi, parce que chacun sait exactement ce que l'autre a pu vivre et ressentir, partager une telle épreuve à tissé entre nous des liens plus forts encore que ceux du sang. J'avais un ami, je sais maintenant que j'ai un frère.

**TBC**

1 cf « les mémoires... l'origine du mal »  
_2__ cf_ « _Le signe des quatre »  
__3__ cf « les mémoires... l'épingle de turquoise »_

* * *

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


End file.
